À tes côtés (Je suis là)
by Scotis
Summary: Évangéline et sa maladresse. Une erreur de mail. George et son train-train quotidien. Un mail surprise. Une rencontre imprévue quand le destin s'en mêle, deux vies s'emmêlent.
1. Rencontre 20

Chapitre 1  
Rencontre 2.0

* * *

Une moue sérieuse s'inscrivit sur son visage pourtant figé dans le temps. Un crayon rejoint furieusement le sol, bientôt suivit par la jeune femme qui se laisse tomber et se met en position fœtale. Non, pas d'explosion ailleurs que dans sa tête. Un grognement s'échappe mollement de sa gorge.  
Sur la table, se trouve un dessin à l'aquarelle non achevé et qui le restera sans doute quelque temps encore. Le temps qu'elle démêle les nœuds de son esprit qui s'est embrouillé tout seul sur ce qu'il voulait. L'illustration représente une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés couleur miel se coiffant avec des perles iridescentes dans un nuage de bulle irisé. Une image qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis quelques heures et qu'elle s'était empressée de réaliser avant d'oublier. Mais maintenant elle veut oublier qu'elle a dessiné ça, tout simplement. C'est toujours comme ça, songe-t-elle amèrement, elle a une idée qui parait merveilleuse dans sa tête, mais une fois la réalisation commencée, le résultat laisse à désirer.

Elle reprend son pauvre crayon tombé pendant la bataille de son anxiété sur sa personne et le repose sur la table. Pas la peine d'être si théâtrale lui dirait son père s'il la voyait. Mais voilà deux ans qu'elle ne vit plus avec. Ses relations avec ses parents ne sont pas les plus faciles. Oh, elle les aime. Tendrement, même. Et eux aussi l'aime, leur enfant unique et chéri. Mais à vivre les uns sur les autres, les tensions s'accumulent. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris une maison seule dès ses dix-huit ans. Une liberté de mouvement acquise et bien apprécié. La plupart du temps. La jeune femme ne sort pas de chez elle, ou presque. Son indépendance, elle ne l'a pas vraiment prise. Elle se débrouille, mais c'est tout. Le monde extérieur est un obstacle et une cause d'angoisse permanente.

Ses yeux scrutent la peinture. Non, pas moyen.  
Sur le reste de la feuille, elle forme des silhouettes, des esquisses, des études, rectifiant l'angle de vue du croquis, changeant la palette de couleur, revoyant les contrastes en noir et blanc : réaffirmant son idée et réinventant la scène. Elle finit par aller devant sa glace s'observer sous différents angles, pour vérifier la position de son personnage, notant le mouvement de ses propres cheveux bruns s'enroulent autour de ses épaules pour retomber lascivement contre ses omoplates. Et si elle allonge le bras derrière sa tête, sa poitrine remonte, son dos se cambre. C'est cette décontraction qu'elle n'arrive pas à retranscrire dans son dessin trop linéaire. Elle adore son corps. Elle le trouve sexy. Même si certains disent qu'elle est en sous-poid. Oui. Elle s'en fiche bien et adore en faire des autoportraits à peine dissimulé dans ses œuvres.

Évangéline est ce qu'on appelle une artiste. Elle peint, elle dessine, elle sculpte. Le monde est sans cesse ré-inventé par son cerveau qui tourbillonne. Elle l'a mis à profit pendant ses études. Elle le met au profit des gens qui ont besoin de ses services. Le rythme diurne des humains est un lointain mythe. Le repos aussi. Quand elle ne travaille pas sur le projet d'un client, elle est sur un projet personnel. Sa vie semble dépendre du nombre de choses qu'elle peut réaliser en une journée (ou une nuit). Sans doute, une forme d'addiction chez la petite fille à son papa qu'elle était autrefois, bien sage et se couchant bien tous les soirs à neuf heure. Et si cela la coupe des autres, cela l'importe peu. Elle n'aime pas le monde de toute façon.

Elle a vingt ans et rêve d'un jour devenir célèbre. Après tout, elle a du talent. Enfin, c'est ce que beaucoup de gens lui disent, ainsi que ses proches. Elle aime à se dire que c'est le cas, elle trouve ses peintures plaisante à regarder. Ses études ont été un vrai calvaire, mais elle les a finis il y a quelques mois. Enfin ! Avec plus ou moins de succès. Grâce à beaucoup de télétravail et travaux peu heureux, elle se débrouille financièrement. Ce n'est pas la fille de Crésus, mais elle refuse poliment l'aide de ses parents tant qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule.

* * *

Tous les jours, c'est la même routine : debout, s'habiller, déjeuner avec ses parents, vérifier ses mails, aller au studio, répéter, répéter, manger, répéter, répéter et après ? Il ne lui reste pas trop d'énergie. Parfois, une sortie. Parfois, juste une sieste. On rince, on recommence.

À vingt ans, ce n'est pourtant ni les distractions ni l'argent qui lui manque. Mais la célébrité et son groupe de musique lui prennent tout son précieux temps libre. Pas toujours facile de s'échapper du quotidien. George est un garçon très terre-à-terre. Le groupe cartonne et pourtant, il a en main un bac ainsi qu'un diplôme de dentiste, au cas où. Parfois, ses camarades le chambrent, mais il préfère cette sûreté.

Soudainement, Gustave arrête de frapper sa batterie.  
" Bon, on se fait un kebab ?  
\- Oh oui ! J'ai une faim de loup ! "

Pas question d'aller au kebab du coin comme des jeunes adultes de leur âge, ils se font livrer le tout et se régale dans un coin du studio aménagé pour les pauses. Ils sont deux aujourd'hui encore, les jumeaux sont prit en Amérique à faire Dieu sait quoi. Il y a toujours dans un coin une guitare de Julien et la collection de micros de Clément. Le groupe est en pause. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, ils affinent leur goût après quelques années à faire toujours pareille, leur méthode de travail n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota par rapport au premier album.

Avant de plonger dans leur repas, il pose devant son téléphone pour un magnifique selfie. Ce n'est pas parce que le groupe se repose que les fans doivent rester sans nouvelles. Avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi, il observe ses traits qui n'ont plus rien de l'adolescent aux cheveux longs. Il est plus anguleux maintenant, plus mature, même ses yeux semblent plus profonds. Ses cheveux brun chocolat sont, quant à eux, toujours aussi long, même s'il les place régulièrement en bun ou queue de cheval plutôt que libre de virevolter au vent.

Aussitôt, les messages affluent et il pose son téléphone pour profiter de son ami et surtout, d'un repas chaud mérité.

Il est le bassiste d'un célèbre groupe. Même si le terme de bassiste est large, puisqu'il joue également du clavier et adore toucher à de nouveaux instruments. Le soir, il apprécie de jouer du handpan (un instrument acoustique suisse en forme de soucoupe volante). C'est doux, ça ne dérange pas ses parents et quelle que soit la mélodie, ça sonne bien. Même le jazz paraît harmonieux avec ! Un instrument des anges.

Le groupe se compose de Clément, le chanteur très charismatique qui s'inspire un peu beaucoup trop des mangas et du visual rock quand il s'agit de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce nerd.  
Il y a son fidèle jumeau Julien, guitariste de cœur et musicien d'âme. Il n'aime rien de plus que la guitare et râle sans cesse par dépit plus que par conviction quand George lui montre une composition entièrement électronique.  
Et enfin, Gustave, le petit blond que tout le monde oublie, mais qui est le pain du sandwich qu'est le groupe : il gère la batterie et donc le rythme. Sans lui, tout fou le camp et ils disent à Dieu à leur cohésion.

* * *

Un chocolat chaud dans les mains, elle observe son écran, seule lumière de la pièce. Entre elle et son clavier, une feuille avec un nom et une adresse mail. Il s'agit de celle de Thomas. Une adresse personnelle. C'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas. Elle se mord la lèvre. Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Elle ne le connaît pas vraiment. Ils ont discuté deux ou trois fois ensemble au café. Il est gentil et poli. Il aime dessiner aussi. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont apprivoisés, en fait. Mais est-ce qu'elle a vraiment envie de discuter avec lui ?

Une gorgée de chocolat chaud plus tard, elle tape un e-mail.

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Contact

Coucou,

C'est Évangéline. "

Et tout son courage s'essouffle comme un évier que l'on évacue. Que dire ?

" Voilà mon e-mail personnel. " ajoute-t-elle. Bien. Cinquante-cinq caractères. Un véritable roman. Sa tête rencontre son bureau, secouant dangereusement sa tasse. Elle souffle de nouveau bruyamment. Que les relations sociales sont complexes ! Ses yeux se relèvent timidement sur l'écran trop blanc. Une main papillonne jusqu'à la souris et clique sur le bouton Envoie. Voilà. Il aura son adresse mail maintenant.

Elle se redresse, reprenant contenance et ignorant son colibri de cœur. Elle a un chocolat chaud à finir.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commence, avec son habituel rituel du matin.  
Se lever, s'étirer à s'en faire craquer les articulations, s'habiller simplement en vue d'une bonne journée de répétition avec Gustave, allé déjeuner et discuter avec ses parents et enfin, remonter dans sa chambre préparer son sac à peine défait de la veille et regarder ses mails.

Généralement, il trouve dans sa boîte mail un mail des jumeaux. Parfois, d'amis d'enfance. Parfois, c'est juste une newsletter. Mais qu'importe, il est toujours ravi d'avoir des discussions simples avec les gens, en dehors du groupe, des fans et de son quotidien.

Julien lui envoie une photo de son nouveau bébé : une guitare fait par un luthier de talent, en forme de dragons " avec des écailles et tout " comme il le précise. Il ne s'en servira sans doute jamais en concert, mais elle rejoint la famille et il l'adore déjà. Cela fait sourire George qui répond faussement émue combien il a hâte de la baptiser et de faire sa connaissance, lui qui est un si bon oncle pour toutes ses nièces.

Son regard se pose alors sur un étrange mail. L'objet du mail ne lui dit rien. L'adresse non plus il ne la connaît pas.  
Il l'ouvre, curieux de savoir de quoi il en retourne. Une fan aurait-elle trouvé son adresse personnelle ? Il s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'elle reste confidentielle et son nom d'utilisateur n'a rien à voir avec le groupe, avec lui ou même avec la musique.

Évangéline. C'est définitivement un nom qu'il ne connaît pas, mais le contenu est clair comme de l'eau de roche. L'inconnue vient de se présenter à lui. Il sourit, amusé. Est-ce la personne à qui s'adresse ce message qui s'est trompé en donnant son adresse ? Ou est-ce que l'inconnue a fait une faute de frappe ? Il s'apprête à chercher l'adresse sur internet quand son regard tombe sur l'heure.

" Mince ! Je vais être en retard ! "  
Il s'empare vivement de son sac de répétition et dévale l'espace entre lui et sa voiture.

" Devine quoi ? " s'enthousiasme-t-il en arrivant devant Gustave  
" Tu as composé un morceau super génial ?  
\- J'aurais pu, mais non.  
\- Tu as rencontré une fille super canon dans tes rêves ? "  
George reste muet quelques instants en observant son ami.  
" Quoi ? " s'impatiente finalement Gustave.  
" J'ai reçu un mail !  
\- Quoi ? Le grand George a reçu un mail ?! Mais c'est impossible !  
\- Pas sur mon adresse publique, patate.  
\- Oh, tu veux dire qu'une groupie a réussi à trouver ton adresse perso ? "  
Le blond s'inquiète immédiatement. Réaction totalement normale, aucun d'entre eux n'aime voir sa vie privée épié et ils apprécient de pouvoir vivre loin des fans trop entreprenant ou paparazzis trop collant.

Le brun sort alors l'e-mail sur son téléphone et rassure le batteur.  
" Non, une erreur de mail, je pense.  
\- Ah, tout va bien alors. Tu m'as fait peur idiot. "

George n'ajoute rien. Il trouvait l'e-mail mignon et étonnamment excitant en comparaison avec son monde de strass et paillettes. Mais Gustave semble étrangement étranger à ces sentiments et tape déjà un rythme sur sa cuisse, préparant la salle de répétition.

Le bassiste laisse échapper un soupir amusé et commence également à s'échauffer en préparant la salle.

Ce n'est que tard le soir (ou tôt le matin) que George rallume son ordinateur et se souvient du mail.  
La politesse veut bien qu'il réponde, pour dire qu'elle s'est trompée d'adresse, non ? Oui. C'est ce qu'il se persuade. Rien que de la politesse.

Pas du tout de la curiosité.

Alors pourquoi après avoir envoyé l'e-mail, il parcourt internet avec le pseudo de la dénommée Évangéline ? Il découvre plusieurs photos de plusieurs femmes, il ne sait pas laquelle est la bonne. Il découvre aussi sur plusieurs sites et forums des dessins postés sous son pseudonyme.  
Certains dessins sont anciens, d'autres plus récents, mais il partage tous un point commun : leur auteur. Visiblement, elle a son âge si il se fie aux informations glanées sur les forums et l'illustration, c'est sa passion.  
C'est une artiste comme lui.

* * *

À trois heures du matin, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir une alerte apparaître en bas à droite de son écran. Nouvel e-mail. Qui peut bien lui en envoyer un à cette heure ? Elle finit rapidement de planter sa ligne de chou et met son jeu en pause. Elle a totalement oublié l'existence du mail de la veille.

" De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Contact

Bonjour Évangéline !

Ravie d'avoir ton e-mail personnel ! Je suis George et c'est également mon e-mail personnel. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir donné à qui que ce soit, sans doute une erreur ?

George "

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Contact

Toutes mes confuses !  
La personne à qui je pensais m'adresser a dû se tromper en me notant l'adresse. Je ne vous dérangerais pas, merci de m'avoir répondue.

Passez une bonne journée ! (et fin de nuit)  
Évangéline."

Répond-elle rougissante. Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir se sociabiliser, on finit par envoyer des e-mails à des inconnus ! Elle vérifie le papier sur lequel est noté l'adresse de Thomas. Non, elle a bien recopié. C'est donc lui qui c'est trompé.

Flûte.


	2. L'œil écoute

Chapitre 2  
L'œil écoute

* * *

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut difficile. D'ailleurs, le lit semble lui en vouloir personnellement puisqu'elle se lève avec ses empreintes sur elle. Ou alors plus plausiblement, elle avait encore dormi dans une position idiote. Elle s'étira longuement avant d'enfiler son pull. C'était son précieux, un vieux pull en laine étiré par les années, mais toujours aussi doux et chaud. Comme un croissant au beurre en train de cuire. Ou un truc du genre.

Après avoir peint un paysage enneigé en rapport avec le temps gris du jour, elle sautille jusqu'à son PC et fait trois tours de sa chaise à roulette (sans envie de vomir s'il vous plaît). Évangéline parcourt rapidement ses mails. Spam. Spam. Newsletter qu'elle survole sans vraiment lire. Vidéo qu'elle s'empresse de regarder. Et soudainement, elle se lève en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Il a répondu.  
Elle relève doucement sa chaise, comme si en la reposant il se translocaliserait dans la pièce.

" De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Contact  
J'ai cherché ton pseudo sur internet, il y a plein de dessin associé à ton nom et pseudo, c'est de toi ? "

Il a répondu.  
Elle n'en revient pas et écarquille béatement les yeux.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Prise de nausée, elle éteint le PC sans plus de cérémonie et va se faire du thé. Elle jette des coups d'œil furibond à la cause de son stress. Ce n'est qu'un mail, respire. Elle se le répète comme un mantra, tentant de se calmer. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses cheveux et commence à les tresser. Son eau commence à faire des petites bulles et elle la verse dans une tasse avant d'ajouter un chinois et son thé.  
Plus qu'à aller repeindre !

Bien entendu, elle se retrouve bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa main tremble, son pinceau tombe à de nombreuses reprises, salissant au passage son sol et elle finit par tenter de dessiner avec un crayon.  
Évangéline grogne alors en observant sa table sur laquelle est passée un ouragan. Elle observe d'un regard éteint son salon qui lui sert d'atelier. Bon, se motive-t-elle si elle est incapable de faire des choses précises, du ménage s'impose !

Quelques heures plus tard, sa maison reluie comme un sous neuf et de l'encens brûle près d'elle. La jeune femme est beaucoup plus calme et prête à répondre à cette épreuve du destin. Son ordinateur s'allume relativement rapidement et elle retourne sur sa boite mail.  
Pour être sûre (et gagner du temps) elle relit l'échange.

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Oui, je pense que c'est de moi. La plupart en tout cas. Je suis artiste-peintre indépendant et poste mes dessins sur internet depuis que j'ai eut accès à un ordinateur et un scanner. "

Après tout, elle voulait se sociabiliser, c'était son but depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi pas avec cet inconnu qui semble vouloir discuter avec elle ?

* * *

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Peintre ? Who, la classe ! Du coup, j'ai pris un peu de temps de voir en détail ce que tu fais, j'adore ton univers graphique. Tu connais Ji Di ? Ça m'y fait penser, en plus occidentale.

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je ne connaissais pas, mais internet non plus, malheureusement ...

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Sérieux ? J'ai ajouté des photos prises avec mon smartphone au mail , comme ça, tu verras un peu, même si la qualité est pas top. On m'a offert ces livres quand j'étais plus jeune et je les ai toujours gardés, même si j'les ouvre pas souvent.

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

C'est sublime ! Je vais les acheter pour les étudier (et juste en profiter à fond). Merci du partage !  
Tant qu'on est dans l'échange, est-ce que tu connais Tout en haut du monde ? Un petit bijou d'animation de notre pays.

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je viens de le regarder avec un copain. Cette bande-son ! Du pop-rock pour accompagner le grand nord ? Je l'aurais pas tenté, mais ça marche du tonnerre. Graphiquement il change et l'histoire est superbe aussi. Merci de la découverte !

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Au plaisir. Je suis curieuse, tu fais quoi dans la vie toi ? Tu sais déjà pour moi, c'est pas rigolo.

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je suis musicien.  
Moi aussi je suis un artiste ! Mais pas de la même renommée, je pense. Plus exactement, je suis bassiste dans un groupe avec trois copains.

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Oh, copain artiste ! Coucou ^^ ! Ça nous fait un point commun, pas si commun que ça, c'est chouette. Surtout que la musique avec des amis ça doit bien être sympa. Je t'avoue que parfois je regrette d'être peindre, c'est solitaire en dehors de quelques occasions.

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Tu travailles seule ?

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Oui, de chez moi en plus. Bon, je vois du monde (je m'y force), mais ils ne comprennent pas toujours ce que je dis.

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je comprends : ça me donne un peu cette impression quand je parle musique avec mes parents. Heureusement, notre groupe est très bien entouré entre notre groupe, nos managers, l'équipe de productions et les fans. Des fois je rêve de solitude justement ahah !

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Une équipe de production ? Des managers ? Carrément ? Ah ouais ... J'pensais que vous éditiez un album tout seul dans votre garage. C'est la classe ça. Pas trop compliqué moralement de gérer la pression et les fans ?

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Non, on est bien entouré. Pis avec le temps, on s'y fait. Au départ c'est un mélange de pression, d'angoisse de mal faire, de pas être à la hauteur et de bonheur de réussir dans ce qu'on aime, mais avec le temps, on s'habitue et on prend le rythme. Et oui, vivre de sa passion ça vaut tout ça. T'as dû faire des compromis toi aussi, non ?

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je travaille seule, donc je suis mon propre manager, ma secrétaire, ma web-administratrice, ma comptable et j'en passe. Mes compromis ont été d'apprendre plein de trucs utile, mais pas forcément intéressante quand on veut juste dessiner du matin au soir. J'adorerais pouvoir déléguer, mais à moins de gagner en célébrité et en sous, j'peux pas me le permettre. Mais j'me dis qu'un jour, je pourrais et que tout mon parcours aura valu le coup.  
Il faut bien commencer un jour.

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

T'as réussi à te lancer et tu fais des trucs magnifique, j'suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras et qu'un jour tu pourras enfin peindre du matin jusqu'au soir ! Il faut s'accrocher à ses rêves.

* * *

De : George L.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Je suis content que tu te sois trompée d'e-mail, ça égaye mes journées d'avoir un message de toi le matin avant d'aller bosser. Je ne suis pas un creep ! C'est juste qu'on ne se connaît pas, tu n'as pas d'idée pré-faite sur moi et c'est chouette.

De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Contact

Ahah, je suis aussi une creep dans ce cas : c'est aussi ce que je ressens. J'aime beaucoup te parler, George.


	3. Nulle n'est là pour te comprendre

Chapitre 3  
Nulle n'est là pour te comprendre

* * *

Deux mois que les échanges durent.

Le petit train-train quotidien de George est rythmé par ses conversations. C'est un véritable rafraîchissement dans sa vie. Gustave le regarde souvent d'un œil suspicieux quand entre deux morceaux il répond à la va-vite à un mail sur son téléphone en souriant. Il sait. George ne lui ai pas tout dit, mais Gustave sait qu'il a continué de répondre aux mails d'Évangéline. Elle ne le connaît pas, ne le place pas sur un piédestal, elle n'en a rien à faire de son statut social. Elle sait juste qu'il est musicien et qu'il fait partie d'un groupe de rock. Cela lui convient. Elle ne lui demande pas son numéro personnel de téléphone, ne demande pas qu'il lui fasse découvrir le reste du groupe, qu'il lui écrivent une chanson à la gloire de ses yeux, ni même qu'il lui signe un autographe. Pour elle, il est une personne normal. Il adore. Il aime ça. Il l'aime beaucoup. Ses mains vibrent souvent en attendant ses réponses. Son esprit se perd à l'envisager. Elle est comme un écran de fumée. Il sait tellement de choses à son sujet, mais dans le même temps, il en sait tellement peu.

Gustave lui coule un regard en coin. George veut dire beaucoup de choses, mais son ami le laisse se confier à son rythme.  
Ils sont dans la salle de répétition, en pause, plus ou moins. George vient de finir son café. Lui continue de tapoter vaguement une symbale, une bouteille d'eau coincée entre les cuisses.

" J'aimerais beaucoup passer à la vitesse supérieure. "  
C'est une confession. Un aveu. Gustave arrête ses poireaux et soutient son regard, un énorme sourire d'enfant aux lèvres.  
" On avait dit pas avant le mariage.  
\- Mais pas comme çaaaaaa. Rha. "  
Et ils rient. C'est léger, ça change.

Avec les jumeaux, les répétitions c'est : on donne tout, comme si le publique est là. Et cela leur a toujours réussi. Ils sont célèbres après tout.  
Mais quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, c'est sérieux sans vraiment l'être. Ils testent, bidouillent, discutent, se confient, rient, inventent. Leurs idées ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs, mais cela en donne d'autres et parfois, cela se transforme en inspiration divine. Quand ils ne sont que tout les deux, ils perdent le côté carré de Clément et tout devient fluide, organique. Ils le font parce que ça donne bien, ça traduit ce qu'ils voudraient faire ressentir aux gens. La musique devient une entité à part entière, mue d'une énergie propre.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Évangéline dans la vie de George, l'inspiration prend parfois des drôles de tournures. Gustave s'en donne à cœur joie aussi, profitant du rebond de motivation du brun à faire ce qui lui plaît. Même si l'essai du jour d'inclure des bruits de vagues et d'oiseaux à une de leurs compositions fait définitivement partie des fausses bonnes idées. Il y a de la matière à creuser, mais peut-être pas sur ce type de chanson concluent-ils confiants.

" Tu voudrais la rencontrer ? " reprend Gustave après avoir bu dans sa bouteille d'eau  
" Je sais pas trop. Oui ? Savoir à quoi elle ressemble, l'entendre parler, lui faire écouter ce que je fais, avoir son avis. Mais en même temps, non. Je suis George. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis une partie du groupe et une célébrité. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et si soudainement elle devenait avide d'argent, de scoop, me pourrissait la vie ?  
\- Elle semble comme ça ?  
\- Non, mais on parle que par mail. Elle a le temps de réfléchir et d'écrire. "

Un léger silence se crée pendant que Gustave reboit, le regard perdu sur le mur. George l'observe, ne sachant pas trop lui-même où il en est dans ses idées ou dans la discussion. Il y a des risques dans le métier de musicien, d'autant plus quand on est une célébrité. Il veut croire qu'Évangéline est sincère. Il veut veux croire que rien de grave ne changera dans leur relation si elle savait. Mais il sais aussi que des manipulateurs sont autour du groupe et de sa personne, prêt à leur sauter dessus au moindre faux pas.

Ils ont ce groupe depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas aussi méfiants avant. Cela leur a joué des mauvais tours et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aucun n'a de vie sentimentale.

" Vous parlez que par mail ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Invite-la sur Skype.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Bah, elle pourra moins prendre son temps pour réfléchir, ça devrait vous rapprocher, non ? "

Le bassiste cligne des yeux comme un caméléon.  
" C'est pas bête du tout ! " s'exclame-t-il soudainement.

Ses parents aussi savent. Ils n'ont pas dit grand chose. Après tout " tu as vingt ans, tu n'es plus un enfant ". Ils ne s'inquiètent plus vraiment pour lui. Surtout avec des gardes du corps quasi-constant et les managers qui les ont coaché dès les débuts du groupe. De plus des embrouilles, des histoires de cœur, il en a connu. Il a toujours eut leur soutient et celui du manager du groupe. Il sait que s'il veut leur en parler, il peut, mais ils ne fouilleront pas dans sa vie privée. À vrai dire, il n'a pas grand chose à leur dire non plus. Ils savent qu'il s'est fait une amie qui ne sait pas qui il est, point. Il ne leur a pas dit que parfois le soir, il aime à s'imaginer ce que serait leur rencontre, re-inventant les scenaris et conditions à l'infini.

Il se confie parfois à elle. Elle a un regard unique sur la vie. Un peu comme Clément, mais en plus doux. Carpe diem pourrait être son mantra à elle aussi. Elle a toujours le mot pour le faire sourire et le faire aller de l'avant. Même si elle ne s'y connaît pas en musique, elle est toujours prête à l'aider à creuser une idée. Discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaît pas est réconfortant. Il se rend compte de ce que ressens leur publique, son publique, de ce qu'il comprend vraiment de leur chanson. Le publique s'en fiche pas mal de savoir si ça rime, si la ligne est harmonieuse avec le chant ou encore que la grille d'accord soit celle d'une autre chanson. Le publique ce qu'il veut c'est vibrer avec le groupe et vivre une expérience unique, une émotion qui leur est unique, un partage. C'est l'une des plus belles réalisations de ses dernières années que George a pu avoir. Il l'a partagé avec les autres du groupe, ils ont eut aussi une révélation.

Évangéline se confie peu à George. Même si elle s'est considérablement ouverte, elle reste relativement timide. Il ne sait pas si il trouve ça incroyablement mignon ou si cela l'inquiète. Il a beau se répéter qu'elle n'a aucune arrière-pensée, il ne peut s'empêcher de rester méfiant. Il ne veut pas que son beau-rêve se transforme en une groupie voulant nuire au groupe.

* * *

Encore au fonds de son lit, sous une épaisse couche de couette moelleuse comme de la barbe-à-papa, Évangéline se concentre sur sa respiration.  
On inspire calmement deux fois, on bloque la respiration, on compte jusqu'à cinq, on relâche. On recommence.

Voilà deux mois qu'en voulant parler à Thomas elle a rencontrer George. Une très bonne rencontre de son point de vue. Bien que finalement elle a réussi à échanger trois ou quatre mails avec Thomas, l'histoire c'était tasser là et elle ne l'a pas relancé. Elle n'est pas du genre à forcer les gens à lui parler. S'ils ne s'entendent pas, à quoi bon ?

George de son côté adore lui envoyer des mails, parfois de manière aléatoire dans la journée. Elle adore sentir son cœur battre quand en arrivant sur sa boite mail elle voit un mail de lui, ou même plusieurs. La conversation avec lui est toujours réconfortante. La journée il n'est pas trop disponible, mais le soir il est toujours là pour bavarder. Que ce soit du temps qu'il fait de leur côté ou pour se raconter leur journée. Il adore lui parler de ses répétitions de musiques, elle apprécie de partager avec lui ses dernières peintures.  
Elle se sent parfois un peu mal à l'aise quand il lui parle de ses amis ou de sa famille. Il vit une vie pleine de péripéties et de sorties, une vie de jeune normal. De son côté Évangéline n'a rien à raconter. Parfois elle glisse dans une phrase qu'elle a deux parents, mais elle balaie bien vite le sujet, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre dessus.

Elle n'en a pas parlé à ses parents, par ailleurs. Rencontrer un jeune homme sur internet ? C'est forcément un pervers qui lui fera faire des photos non adaptées à une jeune fille ou pire ... Le pire, elle se doute bien de ce que ça peu être, mais elle ne veut pas en parler, encore moins y penser. Certes, George est un inconnu, mais il a déjà depuis longtemps son adresse : son entreprise y est installé et visible sur son site internet. Pourtant, aucun homme étrange n'est apparu devant chez elle. Il faut dire que la maison dans laquelle elle vit est dans une ville peu peuplé et dans un coin reculé. Et puis sa voisine surveille qui vient chez elle. Ce n'est pas une commère, comme on pourrait le penser, mais une voisine réellement soucieuse de son bien-être et qui n'hésite pas à venir voir ce qu'il se passe s'il semble y avoir un souci. Évangéline trouve ça touchant, qu'on s'intéresse à elle de cette manière, alors régulièrement elle offre à sa voisine des cookies ou de boire le thé. C'est avec George ses seules occasions de sociabiliser régulière et qu'elle apprécie.

Par le biais du musicien, elle découvre ce que c'est, une vie d'un jeune de son âge. Elle a ainsi appris que ne dormir que 6h par nuit et se lever vers 5h du matin n'était pas tellement quelque chose de banal, même s'il s'agit de son rythme de vie. Il a aussi confirmé ce qu'elle pensait, à son âge les gens sortent beaucoup, que ce soit en boite, en soirée chez des amis ou juste en ville. George trouve ça drôle qu'elle vive en ermite ou presque. Celon lui elle n'a pas l'air associale (pourtant). Généralement, elle ne relève pas vraiment, mais ce sujet-là aussi la gêne. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas sortir, c'est juste qu'en-dehors de son appartement, tout devient une source de stress : les gens, les voitures, les objets mouvants, tout. C'est fatiguant et stressant, alors elle limite aux courses du quotidien. Celui lui va très bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit, parce qu'au fonds, elle sait bien qu'elle adorerait accompagner George dehors. Ou juste profiter de l'extérieur.

Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il est compréhensif. Il ne la force jamais à parler d'un sujet où elle n'est pas à l'aise. Avec lui, la conversation roule comme un galet sur la plage. Rien ne sonne faux, rien n'est obligatoire. Elle a juste à se poser devant son PC et profiter du voyage. C'est un réel plaisir.

Doucement, elle sort de son lit et va se faire du thé.  
Une nouvelle journée commence. Pendant qu'elle salue le soleil et enchaîne doucement des mouvements pour s'étirer, elle se demande quoi envoyer à George ce matin.

Elle ne lui envoie pas toujours un mail le matin, mais elle est toujours la première réveillée et elle a prit l'habitude de lui envoyer une photo d'un animal mignon le matin quand elle y pense pour lui souhaiter un bon réveil et de passer une bonne journée. Cela fait des années qu'elle met de côté des photos, gifs ou memes d'animaux mignons et voilà qu'enfin elle peut les partager ! Pourquoi pas celles des vaches qui semblent toute douce et tout droit sortie d'un sèche-linge ? Ou alors celle du chat recouvert de spaghetti et qui ressemble à une gorgone ? Elle rit béatement en choisissant un thé noir dans sa collection de thés.  
Finalement ça sera la vache toute douce.

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent caresser son bras pendant qu'elle relit les paroles d'une chanson qu'il lui a envoyé la veille.  
Une chanson sur les chansons d'amour. D'un groupe célèbre allemand. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, elle n'a jamais entendu parler du dit groupe, mais les paroles lui plaisent beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'elles sont en anglais et google traduction les comprends très facilement.

" And I just cannot bear to hear another word no more "  
Et je ne peux plus supporter de ne plus entendre un autre mot.


	4. Tout est resté pareil

Chapitre 4  
Tout est resté pareil

* * *

" De : George L.  
Objet : Serendipity

Dis, est-ce que tu as Skype ? "

Évangéline arrête de boire.

Stop.

Alerte.  
Alerte.  
Alerte.

Question piège.

Alerte.  
Alerte.

Elle pose la tasse sur la table et relit le mail sur son téléphone.

Solution 1 : Il veut juste parler plus simplement avec elle, histoire d'avoir des discussions plus facile à suivre et pouvoir plus simplement échanger, savoir quand ils sont tous les deux connectés et avoir des échanges plus spontanés.  
Solution 2 : Il veut savoir quand elle est en ligne pour la stalker et la draguer plus facilement. C'est en fait bien un gros lourd, mais il a attendu longtemps avant de le montrer pour ne pas l'effrayer et mieux la piéger.

Elle reprend sa respiration qui s'était presque arrêtée.

Non.  
Il n'est pas comme ça. Not all men. Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des gens rencontrés sur internet sont en effet des idiots en rut que lui l'est aussi.

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Serendipity

Non, pourquoi ? "

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, elle l'a désinstaller il y a bien longtemps, même si elle a un compte. Mais elle est curieuse de savoir la raison qu'il va lui donner. Elle espère de tout son cœur qu'il va la rassurer. Elle croise les doigts " faites que ça soit pas un con ".

" De : George L.  
Objet : Serendipity

J'aimerais qu'on se connaisse mieux et j'me suis dit que skype permettrait d'être plus réactif pendant les conversations, p'tet même de discuter en vocal ? "

Un énorme poids s'abat sur son cœur et divers sentiments se mêlent dans son cerveau. Ouf, il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Mais il voudrait l'entendre. Non, ça, jamais.  
Jamais, jamais.

Mais est-ce qu'elle veut lui donner un moyen plus direct de lui parler ? Son cœur lui dit que oui. Sa raison lui dit que ça ne serait que le laisser s'approcher trop dangereusement d'elle. Et si ... ? Et si après ça, il voulait aller plus loin ? Son numéro de téléphone. Venir la voir.  
Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Jamais.

Des larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Ses muscles se crispent. Elle commence à rédiger un refus.

Non.

George est un bon ami, depuis le temps. Elle ne le comprend pas toujours, ils vivent dans des mondes différents, mais elle l'apprécie sincèrement. Elle n'a pas le droit de laisser ses peurs lui dicter ses actions. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle est seule ; qu'elle rejette les autres. Elle aussi elle a le droit d'avoir un ami, un vrai. Et même si George ne sera pas son ami pour toujours, rien ne lui interdit de profiter de sa présence le temps qu'il lui propose.  
Elle ne lui refusera pas ça. Elle ne se le refusera pas.

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Serendipity

Mon PC est vieux et je n'ai pas de micro ou d'écouteurs, donc pour l'oral, c'est râpé.  
Voilà mon username : Évetoile "

De bonnes volontés, elle réinstalle Skype, mais dès l'installation faites, elle coupe son PC.

Non, elle ne veut surtout pas savoir s'il la trouve. Elle ne veut surtout pas voir que oui, elle lui a donné un moyen plus privé de parler avec elle.

Elle découvre sa palette recouverte d'un linge humide, jette son téléphone au loin sur le canapé et commence à peindre des fleurs sur le lac qu'elle a commencé la veille. Son cœur galope telle un troupeau de bison dans la plaine et sa main met du temps à se positionner correctement sur la toile. Cela fait des pétales irrégulières et donc plus réaliste, ce n'est pas plus mal.

* * *

Il tapote un air sur son bureau de ses doigts. Ce n'est pas spécialement un acte conscient.  
Voilà trente minutes qu'il lui a envoyé une demande d'ami sur Skype et elle réponds absent.

Juste avant elle a mit pratiquement un quart d'heure à lui donner son pseudo Skype. Elle ne semble pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait de parler autrement que par mail, alors George, ça l'inquiète.

Est-ce qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une personne ? La personne derrière l'écran est-elle en train de se créer une fausse identité ?  
Non, cela fait quelque temps qu'ils se parlent. Non ? Le doute s'installe et diverses machinations défilent dans son cerveau. Une fan cherchant à le rencontrer. Une personne jalouse cherchant à le faire tomber. Il était content de rencontrer par hasard une personne ne connaissant pas sa renommée. Mais et si, tout ça, c'était du vent ?

Il a vraiment pesé le pour et le contre. De multiple fois. C'est finalement Gustave qui lui a donné la pichenette dont il avait besoin pour (enfin) lui demander son Skype. Il apprécie Éve. Il aime lui parler. Il voudrait vraiment mieux la connaître, en toute amitié. En l'attendant, il surfe sur les réseaux sociaux, pour voir son profil et celui du groupe. Des déclarations d'amour par centaines, des éloges, parfois des messages incendiaires. Personne ne connaît vraiment George. Il est une personne publique, membre d'un groupe avant d'être lui.  
Sauf avec quelques personnes dont Éve fait partie, sans vraiment le savoir.

Enfin, un bruit se fait entendre. Une alerte au coin de l'écran : Évetoile est connectée.

George : Ah ! J'avais peur que tu te connectes pas ce soir !  
George : Merci d'avoir installé Skype pour moi !  
Évetoile : J'avais une peinture à finir.  
Évetoile : De rien ^^. J'avais déjà un compte quelque part.  
George : Une peinture de quoi ?  
Évetoile : Une ondine.

Il a déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises ses toiles sur son site et ses réseaux sociaux à elle, mais pas celle-là encore, ça doit être un nouveau tableau. Il aime beaucoup son univers visuel, surtout les femmes qu'elle dessine. Leurs proportions sont assez alienne, même si elles se veulent réalistent, mais elles ne manque pas d'une beauté irréelle. George a toujours l'impression de voir des femmes jeunes, mais fortes. Il est attiré par chacun de ses toiles pour le message qu'elle dégage : une douceur unique aux femmes, poétique et coloré.

George : J'ai hâte de la voir !  
Évetoile : J'ai hâte de l'avoir fini, ça rends pas du tout comme je voulais.  
Évetoile : l'eau est trop bleue, j'me suis foiré sur le volume des cheveux et la main ... la main c'est nawac  
George : à ce point ?  
Évetoile : Yep ! C'est horrible. Je supporte plus de l'avoir sous les yeux et je sais pas comment corriger les défauts au point où j'en suis.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Même après qu'elle ai rapidement pris une photo pixelisé pour lui envoyer avec son téléphone, il ne la trouve pas horrible. Au contraire, pour lui c'est une belle toile qu'il achèterait sur-le-champs s'il avait la place dans sa chambre entre deux posters de groupes de musiques. Mais il comprend le sentiment. Bien souvent il trouve leur propre musique plate. Surtout comparé à des dieux de la musiques telle que Slash, Flea ou d'autres musiciens de talents.

Au fil des jours et des échanges, il s'est vite rends compte que jamais elle n'aime vraiment une de ses toiles. Il y a toujours un défaut.

Évetoile : j'essaye d'apprendre de mes erreurs.  
Évetoile : En général ça plaît aux gens (je sais pas trop comment, pourquoi), alors quand je finis une toile, je la poste sur mon site à la vente et sur les réseaux sociaux et je la range rapidement, histoire de plus l'avoir sous les yeux  
Évetoile : les gens ont l'impression que je sais peindre, j'arrive pas à m'y faire.  
George : T'as déjà vu mes propres dessins ?  
George : ça ressemble plus à des patates qu'à des humains.  
Évetoile : Non, mais je sais que je dessine un peu mieux que les autres gens, mais ...  
Évetoile : je sais pas comment expliquer  
George : Tu sais que tu peux faire mieux.  
Évetoile : C'est ça, je sais ce que j'ai en tête, je sais ce dont je suis capable, ce que je pourrais produire, mais j'arrive jamais à CE résultat.  
George : si ça peux te rassurer, c'est un peu ce qu'on a comme impression avec les autres  
Évetoile : Avec les membres de ton groupe ?  
George : surtout avec nos vieux morceaux ! On aimerait les améliorer, mais si on le faisait, ça serait plus le même morceau, ça perturberait tout le monde.  
Évetoile : Oh mon dieu.  
Évetoile : oui, avec la musique et les concerts, ça veut dire que vous rejouer éternellement les mêmes morceaux, même s'ils vous correspondent plus.  
George : imagine repeindre à l'identique un vieux tableau que t'aimais à un moment, mais que tu n'assumes plus vraiment.  
Évetoile : ça doit tellement être horrible  
George : En vrai, ça va, on s'y fait et on fait des trèèèèès légères modifications de temps à autre.  
George : On grandit.  
George : On mûrit.  
George : On s'améliore.  
George : C'est intéressant de voir d'où on vient aussi.

C'est qu'il est philosophique à presque 21 h !


	5. Je suis là

Chapitre 5  
Je suis là

* * *

Cette nuit, encore, le sommeil l'élude. Les tisanes n'aident pas ses nerfs à se détendre. Elle observe vainement l'écran qui ne lui enverra pas la réponse qui lui conviendrait vraiment. Évangéline le sait, elle devrait aller se coucher, se reposer pour revenir sur le problème demain quand l'horizon sera de nouveau un espace vierge pour définir un objectif encore lointain.

George : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle sourit. Elle ne lui a rien dit et pourtant, il a deviné que ce soir cela n'allait pas. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il est rare qu'à quatre heures du matin, elle soit encore à ses côtés à parler.

Évetoile : Rien de particulier, juste une crise d'angoisse.

C'est habituelle chez elle. Seulement, jusque-là, elle ne l'avait jamais embêté avec ses petits soucis. C'est dire si leurs relations à changer depuis ce premier mail. Maintenant, elle se confie à lui. Sa poitrine se gonfle de joie à cette idée. L'inconnu derrière l'écran est devenu son ami.

Évetoile : T'en fais pas, ça va passer. Une nuit de sommeil avant de bosser et on y verra que du feu.  
George : Écoute ça, c'est parfait pour se calmer.

C'est un lien vers une musique sur Youtube qu'il lui envoi. The dawn, du groupe Dreamtale. Elle dure quatre minutes. En quelques cliques, elle a les paroles traduite en français sous les yeux.  
Quatre lignes ?  
Une par minute ?  
Étrange.

Évetoile : Merci.  
George : Tu veux en parler ?  
George : Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais ?

Elle sourit à son écran. Au fonds, elle le savait. Il a déjà aidé à de nombreuses reprises à démêler les fils qui composent ses pensées. Le lire lui fait du bien cependant et lui réaffirme qu'il est son ami. Elle n'a eut que peu d'ami dans sa vie et en avoir un lui fait plaisir.  
Évangéline voulait être plus sociable et jamais elle ne regrette que Thomas se soit trompé d'e-mail.

Évetoile : C'est gentil. Merci d'être là.  
Évetoile : Je vais surtout ouvrir Trello et tâcher d'organiser mes recherches. J'ai une grosse exposition à préparer et pour une fois, on m'a laissé carte blanche.  
George : C'est génial !  
Évetoile : Totalement ! Je suis extatique ! La salle n'est pas très grande, mais pour une première expo' en solo c'est parfait. J'ai déjà des idées de thèmes.  
George : Laisse-moi deviner : les esprits de l'eau ?  
Évetoile : Non, pourquoi ?  
George : Tu en peints beaucoup en ce moment.  
George : Alors, ça sera quoi ton thème ?  
Évetoile : La musique.

Dire qu'il l'inspire n'est qu'un euphémisme. Cette exposition, elle lui dédie. Car ces derniers mois c'est George qui lui donne des ailes et l'aide à se renouveler. Lire ses mots et ses musiques lui donne de nouvelles idées à explorer. Il fait aussi partie des rares personnes à critiquer franchement ce qu'elle fait, l'aidant à avoir une nouvelle approche de sa façon de faire et sur sa technique.  
Sur les forums et espaces d'internet qu'elle occupe, les gens se limites la plupart du temps à lui dire combien elle a du talent. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle a travaillait d'arrache-pied pour ce sois disant talent. Elle n'est certainement pas née avec. George comprend qu'elle a besoin qu'on l'aide à voir ses défauts et ce qu'elle pourrait améliorer dans son expression plastique.

Elle continue de noter ce qui lui vient en tête ou ce qui ressort dans la conversation pour préparer son exposition. Éve s'en veut un peu qu'il l'aide autant alors que pour sa part, elle est incapable de l'aider.

Elle essaye bien de parler musique avec lui et il dit qu'elle lui est d'une grande aide, mais elle n'y croit pas un instant. Elle n'y comprend rien à tout ça. Il lui explique des méthodes musicales à l'aide de mots et de vidéos, allant parfois jusqu'à s'enregistrer démontrant la technique qu'il cherche à lui apprendre, mais son esprit n'arrive pas à envisager ce qu'il cherche à lui apprendre.  
Parfois, le soir, elle en pleure de rage. La jeune femme ne lui dit rien, juste qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout comprit et retourne sur internet chercher à comprendre.

* * *

Évangéline travaille d'arrache-pied sur son exposition, surtout depuis ses deux dernières semaines où tout semble se précipiter. George en est déjà tout excitée. Il l'aide autant qu'il peut le soir et à deux, tout prend forme. Cela lui prend beaucoup d'énergie et il met même à contribution ses parents et le groupe en leur demandant leur avis, mais en lisant les réactions d'Éve il sait que cela en vaux le coup.

La date fatidique approche. La soirée de vernissage a lieu demain soir. Toute la journée, elle l'a bombardée de photos et messages pour lui demander son avis sur quelques menus dernier détail. Elle ne tient pas en place et semble être une boule de nerf et de stress, même si elle cherche à lui cacher.  
Elle est devenue un véritable tourbillon qu'il a du mal à suivre. Il cherche à la rassurer et parfois, il croit réussir à la calmer. Avant qu'elle ne repart sur une autre inquiétude, parfois bien insignifiante.

George ne l'a pas quitté pendant ses préparations, multipliant les memes et messages encourageants. Pour elle, il est sans doute devenu le plus gros consommateur de memes de Bob Ross. Depuis l'annonce de son exposition solitaire, elle n'a pas refait de nuit blanche. Le musicien pense donc que son support psychologique l'aide bien. Il est fier d'avoir pu l'aider malgré la distance qui les sépare.

Ils ont même eut l'occasion de choisir ensemble des morceaux à représenter en toile. À dire vrai, des douze tableaux qu'elle a composé pour l'occasion, tous représentent une chanson qu'il lui a conseillé.  
Il trouve cela drôle, cette façon qu'elle a de dire qu'elle ne s'y connaît pas en musique alors qu'elle étudie profondément le sens même de la musique et semble la ressentir au plus profonds de son âme. À chaque fois qu'il lui envoie une nouvelle musique, elle met un long moment à lui répondre. Elle semble étudier le texte en détail et écouter plusieurs fois la musique avant qu'elle ne lui livre un ressenti. Il sait bien qu'elle ne s'y connait pas vraiment, pas comme lui, mais elle semble réellement intéressé par le sujet et il la voit progresser à vitesse grand V. En peu de temps, elle a maîtrisé la plupart des termes techniques de base et l'impressionne sans cesse.  
En plus de son choix de réaliser une exposition entièrement dédiée à la musique, il se demande si elle n'est pas simplement musicienne et n'ose pas lui dire.  
Dans tous les cas, voir sa passion partagée le rends heureux. Plus qu'il n'aurait cru être possible.

En plus de cela, il s'est arrangé dans le dos de la jeune femme pour envoyer des invitations et flyers à de nombreuses connaissances du monde de la musique. Doucement, le bouche à oreille a fait que même Évangéline est au courant que des célébrités et des journalistes intrigués ont prévu de venir voir ses œuvres. Elle n'a pas compris d'où l'intérêt soudain pour sa personne vient. Il est ravi d'avoir pu mettre sa célébrité au profit de quelqu'un. Pour une fois que sa renommée lui est utile pour quelqu'un n'étant pas lui ou le groupe ...

" Tu as bien tout ? " demande une nouvelle fois Gustave.  
" Je pense. " réponds George en vérifiant du regard que les affaires qu'il avait préparé à l'avance sur son lit ont bien été rangé dans sa valise. Les voyages ça le connaît avec les tournées, cela lui est donc assez étrange de ne pas emporter d'instrument de musique et de n'avoir qu'une valise. Il ne part que trois jours, après tout.  
" Belle tenue ? " Hochement positif de tête. " Affaire de toilettes ? " Hochement de tête. " Caleçon propre ? "  
George envoie un oreiller sur Gustave qui rit en tombant en arrière sur le lit.  
" Il faudra pas que t'oublies de nous faire une photo, avec le groupe on a hâte de vous voir ensemble ! Et prends plein de photos de ses toiles, on est curieux de voir comment elle a représenté la musique.  
\- Promis ! "

Il ne lui a pas dit, car il veut lui faire une surprise, mais aujourd'hui il prend la route. Direction le sud de la France pour passer trois jours dans la ville où elle vit. Il a une invitation pour son exposition. C'est une surprise. Il veut la rencontrer et avec Gustave, ils ont pensé que de la voir dans un cadre professionnel où elle sera à l'aise et une bonne idée. De plus, cela sera un lieu public.

George regarde une nouvelle fois son carton d'invitation qu'il a reçu par e-mail.  
Ce soir, enfin, il va rencontrer Évangéline. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il a hâte de la voir. Il a tant de choses à lui dire. Il veut voir ses réactions quand il lui parle et ne pas se contenter pendant quelques heures de simple message Skype. Elle sera certes occupée avec son exposition, mais peut-être qu'après l'avoir salué, il pourra l'inviter au restaurant, qui sait ? Peut-être que pendant les trois jours de son séjour, elle aura un moment de libre pour l'accompagner au parc. Ou à n'importe quel endroit de son choix. George n'est pas compliqué, qu'importe le lieu et l'heure, du moment qu'il peut enfin découvrir Évangéline en chair et en os.

George : Allez, je te laisse. A dans deux heures !

Il lui a dit qu'il avait une session d'enregistrement assez intense pour montrer aux jumeaux quelques compositions. Elle ne se doute de rien. C'est parfait.

" Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! " lance-t-il à Gustave qui l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa voiture où l'attendait déjà un homme en costard : son garde-corps pour la durée du séjour.  
" Merde ! " encourage le blondinet avec un salut de la main.


	6. Je n'entends plus la scène

Chapitre 6  
Je n'entends plus la scène

* * *

Le moteur de la voiture arrête de vibrer, mais pas son cœur.

Le moment que George attend depuis plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours même, est enfin là. Dans ce bâtiment au-delà du parking, l'exposition d'Évangéline va se dérouler. Par conséquent Évangéline elle-même se trouve là. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Il regarde son téléphone et lui renvoi un nouveau message.

George : Alors, prête pour le grand soir ?

De son côté, il a déjà pris sa chambre d'hôtel et a revêtu son costume. Il tient à être sur son trente-et-un pour la rencontrer, bien sûr, mais aussi pour être irréprochable sur les photos de journaliste qui ne manqueront pas.  
Son manager lui a donné ses ultimes consignes pour que la soirée soit autant une bonne expérience pour lui qu'un bon coup de communication pour le groupe. George a grincé des dents en voyant comment le manager a pu tourner sa possible histoire de cœur en publicité pour le groupe. Il comprend l'idée derrière : c'est en effet un bon coup de presse, le grand bassiste George venant au vernissage d'une petite peintre française. Pour le jeune musicien pourtant, il s'agit d'un tout autre but : rencontrer enfin pour de vraie Évangéline. Il sait à quoi elle ressemble, il a déjà vu des photos. Il sait comment elle s'exprime, il lui parle tous les jours. À quoi ressemble sa voix ? Quelle tête fait-elle quand elle est heureuse ? C'est une foultitude de petit détail qu'il a déjà hâte de pouvoir découvrir à son propos.

Évetoile : Jamais. Je tremble de partout. C'est horrible. Il y a déjà du monde.

Elle lui envoie une photo qu'elle semble avoir pris d'une fenêtre du second étage, mais il voit bien en effet devant l'ancienne maison de village où se trouve l'exposition que de nombreuses personnes attendent que la double-porte vitrée s'ouvre.

George : Respire. Ca va aller ! Tu as travaillé durement ! Tout ira bien. Profite, c'est ton soir ! Et si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Bien plus qu'elle ne se doute, puisqu'il sera physiquement là pour l'aider si elle en ressent le besoin.  
Il aura même son garde du corps si vraiment tout dérape. George espère que cela n'arrivera pas à ce stade, mais il sait qu'au besoin, il a avec lui quelqu'un capable de les défendre et qui s'y connaît en premier soin. Pas qu'avec un diplôme de dentiste, il ne s'y connaisse pas en soin, mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas seul à gérer une situation de crise. Il rit nerveusement. Voilà qu'il pense déjà à une potentielle situation de crise alors qu'il n'est même pas sortie du véhicule.

Évetoile : C'est maintenant ou jamais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !  
George : Bonne chance !

En effet, les gens commencent à bouger et à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Les rideaux qui cachaient l'autre côté de la baie vitrée ont été tirés et enfin, la double-porte s'ouvre. Son cœur fait un raté. La voilà. Il l'a aperçu rapidement, tâche de feu dans cette mer de personne habillés de noires.  
Il respire un grand coup, c'est le moment de rentrer en scène.

Il sort de sa voiture, garde du corps sur les talons. Sans surprise, quelques journalistes lui demandent sa photo avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'entrer dans l'exposition. Il sourit et accepte de prendre quelques clichés, avant d'avancer dans la salle. Il ne voit pas Évangéline, mais il le sait, elle est là, quelque part. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Il pourra lui parler dans la soirée. Le moment viendra.

La salle abrite les douze peintures. Il les a déjà vues en photos, il les reconnaît. Il se mêle à la foule et il observe les toiles. L'appareil photo du téléphone d'Évangéline ne leur rend pas justice du tout. En vrai, elles sont plus vibrantes et retranscrivent encore mieux les sentiments qui animent la musique.  
À côté de chaque toile, un cartel indique le titre de l'œuvre et de la musique, il y a également les paroles de la musique et un QR code. Comme beaucoup de curieux, il sort son téléphone pour scanner le code : ils mènent vers les liens des musiques. Il sourit. Ils en avaient parlé avec le groupe, mais elle l'a fait. Personne ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir pensé à tout.

Sur un mur blanc, des particules s'activent. La foule est figée devant et discute à voix basse. Quelle est cette chose ? Hypnotisé par les particules de couleurs dansantes, il approche. C'est un rétroprojecteur qui projette ce jeu de lumière. Il reste devant de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il reconnaît le rythme. Ethnodynamix, du groupe Hilight Tribe. C'est une des chansons qu'elle a utilisée dans une de ses toiles. La musique se décline dans un autre médium silencieux que la peinture, il semblerait. Il observe alors les gens autour de lui. Est-il le seul à avoir compris ?  
Quand la musique change, le titre de la chanson suivante s'affiche avant que les particules colorées ne s'activent de nouveau dans un tout nouvel ordre. Un murmure parcourt la salle. Le public a compris.

L'heure s'allonge.

Il a eut l'occasion de discuter avec de nombreux collèges du milieu musical qu'il a lui-même invité, et même eut l'occasion de glisser quelques bonnes paroles à des journalistes. Il a pris nombres de photos pour ses amis qui ne sont pas présent et juste pour se souvenir, dans le futur, de cette soirée. Des petits fours ont été servis et il a aperçu à de nombreuses reprises Évangéline. Elle est suivie de très prêt par une femme plus âgé qu'elle, mais il n'a pas eut le temps de les aborder pour le moment. Son cœur bat plus fort dès qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision, mais elle n'y reste jamais bien longtemps. Quelqu'un vient toujours lui parler. Il garde le sourire : il sait que dans quelques heures, tout se calmera et il pourra enfin lui parler, quitte à attendre la fermeture du vernissage pour pouvoir saisir l'occasion de le faire.

Les lumières vacillent et soudain, un spot éclaire Évangéline, sur un petit podium haut de quelques centimètres seulement. D'un mouvement commun, les conversations se taisent et tous les invités se tournent vers l'artiste. Elle semble nerveuse sous ce spot lumineux, mais elle a un sourire immense aux lèvres. George vérifie discrètement son téléphone : il n'a pas eut de nouveaux messages depuis le début de la soirée. C'est que tout doit bien se passer.

Ce doit être l'heure du discours. George est étonné qu'elle n'ait pas de micro sur elle, surtout que deux petites enceintes sont situé de part et autre de sa personne. Peut-être qu'un micro à électret est caché quelque part ? Si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'il sache où il est : elle ne porte pas de bijou et n'a que sa robe sur elle où il n'aperçoit rien.

Elle fait alors un grand geste de la main, portant sa main à son menton avant d'écarter le bras. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche et pourtant les enceintes ont amplifié une voix pendant qu'elle continue de faire des gestes étranges.  
" Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je suis nerveuse. "  
Un rire silencieux l'anime, mais elle semble réellement ravie pendant qu'elle gesticule devant eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
" C'est ma première exposition en solitaire. Enfin, solitaire … J'ai eut l'aide d'un bon ami que je salue, même s'il n'est pas présent parmi nous. "  
Le discours continue, les photos prisent par les appareils des photographes claquent autour de lui. Sa robe rouge et jaune semble en feu sous les projecteurs. Le regard de George cherche une explication. Il a déjà vu des gens parler ainsi. Cela s'appelle le langage des signes, non ? Dans l'ombre, la femme qu'il a vu accompagner Évangéline toute la soirée suit avec attention l'artiste et micro en main, traduit ce qu'elle signe.  
Est-ce le thème latent de cette exposition ? L'absence de son pour retranscrire la musicalité de la vie et non pas seulement des chansons ?  
Un étrange sentiment de malaise l'envahit.  
Évangéline ne lui avait pas dit pour le rétroprojecteur et sa retranscription du son. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pour son discours muet. Ce sont pourtant des éléments importants de l'exposition. Est-ce qu'elle lui cache d'autres choses ? Il n'espère pas trop. Ou peut-être est-ce sa nervosité à la rencontrer qui le fait penser ainsi.

Le discours se finit, mais George doit avouer honteusement qu'il n'en a pas écouté grand chose, trop absorbé qu'il était à la détailler et à réfléchir. Les lumières autour de lui se rallument. La foule a fini d'applaudir et doucement les gens s'éloignent vers les murs ou la sortie. La femme au micro s'approche d'Évangéline et ensemble, elles font de grands gestes. Éve a l'air ravi et illumine la salle de sa joie.  
Elle a l'air de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. George se demande pourquoi elle a pris le temps d'apprendre le langage des signes, pas que pour l'exposition, c'est évident. Peut-être un membre de sa famille qui est sourd-muet ?

Enfin, George se trouve à deux pas d'elle, il est dans son dos. Discrètement, il sort son téléphone portable, ouvre leur conversation Skype et prend une photo de son dos pour lui envoyer et la surprendre.  
Il la regarde sortir son téléphone d'une poche de sa robe et observe ses épaules se contracter vivement. Il est ravi de la voir surprise. Il espère que c'est une bonne surprise.

D'un geste si vif qu'il n'est pas sûr de l'avoir vu correctement, elle lui fait face. Il lui offre alors un grand sourire alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils.  
" Coucou Évangéline. C'est moi, George. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance ! "  
La jeune femme reste muette alors qu'il lui tend la main. Elle semble chercher ses mots, mais place sa main dans la sienne après quelques longues secondes de délibération. Il la porte alors doucement à ses lèvres pour lui faire un baise-main. Il remarque alors qu'elle semble livide. Mince. Peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas les contacts physiques ?  
" Ça va ? " s'inquiète-t-il en relâchant sa main. Immédiatement, elle la porte contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais un son inarticulé en sort. George s'inquiète. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait une erreur en venant ici sans prévenir ?

Elle gémit de façon très audible avant de porter une main sur l'avant-bras de la femme l'accompagnant. S'en suit alors une série de gestes, de sons égorgés et de grimace qu'elle lui adresse pendant que son visage reste blême et que la femme se place à côté de lui. Elle aussi produit une série de gestes et grimace étrange avant qu'il ne l'entende clairement lui poser une question : " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
Pourquoi Évangéline ne lui demande pas elle-même ?

Dans un éclair soudain de lucidité, George comprend alors que la femme aux cheveux noirs accompagnant Évangéline n'est pas juste une amie, ni sa manager ni quel que rôle dont il a eut l'idée en la voyant. Son sang se glace et soudain, l'absence de sons dans l'exposition prends tout son sens : Évangéline est sourde-muette.

* * *

La soirée de vernissage c'est bien passé. Éve est ravie de sa prestation. De son point de vue, c'est un succès. L'interprète qu'elle a choisie a été très compétente. Elle l'a prise car par mail elle semblait comprendre tout les termes techniques qu'Éve utilisait, en face-à-face il s'est avéré qu'Alice s'intéresse en effet beaucoup à l'art. Son domaine à elle, c'est la sculpture. Les deux jeunes femmes ont déjà prévu de rester en contact.

Elles sont en train de vivement discuter du discours. Il s'est étrangement passé sans trop d'accrocs, l'avoir relativement préparé en amont a grandement aidé. Évangéline s'en félicite, pendant qu'Alice la complimente de ne pas avoir fait de faux mouvements et d'avoir gardé aux lèvres un grand sourire, en sachant qu'elle savait très bien que la brune était intérieurement terrorisée.  
Alors qu'Alice propose d'aller se servir un thé avant de retourner se mêler aux gens venus admirer l'exposition et encore présent, l'artiste sent son téléphone vibrer.  
* Un instant. * signe-t-elle sans regarder Alice.  
Elle sourit en voyant que c'est George qui lui envoie un message. Il doit se demander comment le vernissage se passe. Elle ne lui a rien envoyé depuis tantôt. Cependant, en ouvrant Skype, elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche.  
Il n'y a pas de texte. Juste une image. On dirait une femme … ? Elle ouvre l'image sans réfléchir.

Il s'agit sans nul doute possible de son dos. Par-dessus son épaule, on aperçoit Alice. Tous ses muscles se crispent. Où a-t-il eu cette photo ?  
Elle croit voir les doigts de l'interprète dans son champ de vision, mais elle se retourne immédiatement pour voir qui est derrière elle.

George. Du célèbre groupe de musique Dévastation d'anniversaire. Il est le bassiste, elle a croisé de nombreuses fois sa photo et son groupe en cherchant des musiques pour son exposition, même si finalement elle n'a fini par choisir que des chansons proposés par George, celui avec qui elle discute.  
Elle savait que des célébrités étaient venues au vernissage. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont intéressés à elle, mais elle a bien vu dans la salle plusieurs acteurs et personnalités du monde de la musique.

Le musicien lui sourit. Est-ce un ami de George … ? Pourquoi George aurait-il envoyé une photo d'elle que cet inconnu lui aurait envoyé ?  
Il dit quelque chose.  
Son cœur fait un loupé. George. George du groupe Dévastation d'anniversaire et le George qu'elle connaît. Ils sont une même personne. Elle ne l'a jamais vu, mais en voyant ses mains, elle reconnaît entre mille son anneau à la main gauche. Elle l'a vu de multiples fois sur les vidéos d'explications que lui a fait George.

Il lui tend la main. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Éve place sa main dans la sienne.

C'est vrai qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer George. Mais c'était un fantasme, une idée en l'air. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Ou peut-être dans quelques années. Évangéline ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse le déplacement pour venir la voir.

Pourquoi est-il là ?

Il lui fait un baise-main et elle récupère vivement sa main. Il a encore tenté de lui adresser la parole.  
Elle est paralysé et incapable de se concentrer sur son visage. Ce visage qui lui est inconnu alors qu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami.

Ce vernissage qui se passait si bien, vient de se transformer en cauchemar.  
George était son seul ami. Il la traitait comme une personne normale. Maintenant, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle vient sans aucun doute de perdre son seul ami.

Évangéline se tourne vers Alice et lui pose une main sur l'avant-bras.  
* Aide-moi. * signe-t-elle rapidement. * C'est George ? * Épeler le nom du jeune homme est péniblement long, elle sait bien qu'elle tremble, son interprète LSF pince les sourcils et est concentré sur ce qu'elle signe. Est-ce qu'elle va trop vite ?  
* Oui. * signe Alice sans hésiter.  
Elle continue de signer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Elle voit les lèvres d'Alice bouger. Elle est en train de traduire ce que lui dit Évangéline. Maintenant qu'elle sait que son interprète est derrière elle, son regard se retourne vers le jeune homme.

Elle aperçoit le moment exacte où il semble comprendre et où il devient livide.

Son expression peinée et totalement perdue est trop blessante pour la sourde. Il sait maintenant. Il sait qu'elle est sourde. Il sait que tout ce temps, elle lui a menti.

Ses poumons se vident soudainement et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle vient de pousser un léger cri de détresse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'entend pas qu'elle ne sait pas quand elle vocalise.

Elle signe rapidement qu'elle va aux toilettes et sort en courant de la salle.

* * *

 **RAPPEL : c'est la LANGUE des signes et pas langage. George est un idiot, pas vous =3**


	7. Part très loin et ne reviens jamais

Chapitre 7  
Part très loin et ne reviens jamais

* * *

George : Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que je venais.  
George : Je voulais juste voir ton exposition et te rencontrer.  
George : J'ai rêvé de ce jour depuis que tu m'as dit la date de ton vernissage.  
George : C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais je t'avoue …  
George : L'exposition est géniale ! On voit que tu t'y es mise à fond, c'était vraiment classe ! J'ai pas entendu un seul mot négatif. Et je suis d'accord. La projection est un super ajout !

Évetoile : Tu m'as menti.

George : Désolé, oui, j'avais pas de répétition aujourd'hui … J'ai conduit toute la journée. Je voulais pas que tu te doutes que je venais.  
George : Je voulais vraiment te faire une surprise.

Évetoile : Je m'en fiche de ça.  
Évetoile : Je voulais pas que tu me rencontres en vrai.  
Évetoile : Mais tu m'as menti.  
George : A quel propos ?

Évetoile : Ton groupe est pas juste connu. Tu es célèbre mondialement. Tu me l'as jamais dit.  
George : Comment ça ?

Évetoile : Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas reconnu ton visage ?  
Évetoile : Alors, ça fait quoi d'être du groupe Dévastation d'anniversaire ?  
George : Oh.  
George : Je voulais t'en parler.

Évetoile : Menteur.  
George : Tu ne veux pas sortir des toilettes qu'on en parle ?

Évetoile : Menteur.

George : S'il te plaît, Alice est avec moi. Ca fait vingt minutes que tu es là. On s'inquiète.

Évetoile : Menteur.

George : Éve, s'il te plaît.

George : Je voulais t'en parler, vraiment, juste, je voulais le faire de vive voix.

George : Je voulais te faire la surprise. On s'entends si bien, je voulais te proposer d'aller manger quelque part, mais maintenant j'imagine qu'on a plein de choses à se dire.

George : Enfin … Dire … Alice m'a dit que tu étais sourde.  
George : Je t'envoyais toujours plein de musiques … Tu as fait cette exposition sur ce thème. Je t'ai appris plein de choses sur le sujet, je t'ai même fait plein de vidéos.  
George : Éve, pourquoi c'est jamais venu sur le tapis … ? Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu n'entendais pas ce que je t'envoyais … ?

George : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fuyais dès que je te proposais de faire un vocal sur Skype ou d'échanger nos téléphones.

George : S'il te plaît Éve. Alice et moi on s'inquiète vraiment.

George : Ca fait une heure. J'entends le téléphone vibrer et je sais que tu ne pleures plus. S'il te plaît, sort.

George : Alice est partie raccompagner les derniers visiteurs.

George : Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé.

George : Évangéline ? C'est Alice. L'exposition est finie. Est-ce que tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?  
Évetoile : Est-ce que George est encore là ?  
George : Oui.  
Évetoile : Alors non. Raccompagne-le à la porte, s'il te plaît.

George : Alice m'a raccompagné à ma voiture.  
George : Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te le faire comprendre.  
George : Je reste encore deux jours à l'hôtel. Est-ce que tu voudras que je t'invite quelque part ?

Évetoile : Non.

* * *

George : Salut Éve ! Alors, j'ai lu le journal de ce matin. Ton exposition a été un franc succès ! Tu l'as lu ?

George : On devrait parler. Tu es libre ce soir après ton exposition ?

* * *

George : Je pars demain. Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

George : Je peux aussi repousser mon retour, si tu me le demandes. Ca ne me dérange pas. Il faudrait que l'on parle.

George : Éve … Fais-moi un signe. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, j'ai menti, oui, mais j'ai le droit de m'expliquer, non ?

* * *

George : Au cas où ça t'intéresse, je suis bien rentré.

* * *

" De : George L.  
Objet : Beyond

Visiblement tu évites Skype. Tu es toujours hors-ligne.  
Est-ce que tu as été piraté ?  
… Ou est-ce que tu m'ignores ? Tu m'aurais envoyé un mail si ton Skype avait un souci, non ?

Gustave m'a dit que j'étais un idiot de ne pas être retourné à l'exposition te voir. Je suis désolé si c'est ce que tu aurais voulu pour que je te prouve mon sérieux ou que sais-je. Je voulais te laisser le temps de digérer le choc et te laisser maîtresse de notre relation.

On est encore ami, hein ?

J'espère que tu liras ce mail.  
Je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait.  
Ce n'est pas juste le fait que je ne t'ai jamais dit le nom de mon groupe qui t'a fait me sortir de ta vie comme ça ?

J'espère du moins …

Tu m'as pris par surprise lors de ton premier mail. Tu étais une jeune femme normale. Tu t'en fichais que je sois célèbre. On avait des discussions normales. J'ai très peu d'amis comme ça, pour ne pas dire que je les compte sur ma main.

J'adore nos discussions.

Nos discussions me manquent.

Tu me manques. "

* * *

" De : George L.  
Objet : Beyond

J'en ai discuté avec mon groupe.  
Ils pensent que peut-être le fait que tu m'ai caché que tu étais sourde a à voir avec le fait que tu m'évites.

J'y connais rien, je t'avoue. Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, non ? J'ai commencé à lire des trucs sur internet à ce sujet. Je suis prêt à apprendre la LSF pour te parler. Ou on peut continuer de parler par Skype, ça ne me dérange pas. Tant que je ne te perds pas.

S'il te plaît, Éve. Dis-moi que tu vas bien, au moins.

Tu me manques. "


	8. Ce n'est pas personnel

Chapitre 8  
Ce n'est pas personnel

* * *

Est-ce que cela fait vraiment un mois depuis la fin de l'exposition … ?  
Visiblement.

Évangéline continue de manger son gâteau au chocolat. Cadeau de sa voisine. Cette dernière la surveille de plus près. Elle a bien fini il y a deux semaines par tout lui raconter pour qu'elle arrête de trop s'inquiéter. Non, tout va bien niveau santé Madame Barker, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est dans la tête.

Elle repose l'assiette et boit une gorgée de son thé. Depuis ce maudit vernissage, elle est incapable de réfléchir longuement à quoi que ce soit, son esprit est un disque rayé qui saute systématiquement sur George.

Éve été persuadé d'avoir développé des sentiments pour le musicien qu'elle a découvert par mail. Elle n'en a parlé à personne. Après tout, avec qui pourrait-elle en parler ? Ses parents ? Non, bien sûr que non. Les gens rencontrés sur internet sont tous des malfrats. C'est bien connu. En vérité, elle a peut-être été à la pêche aux informations avec les personnes de l'association où elle va tous les jeudis soir. Il y a plein d'autres personnes malentendante en couple, alors, comment font-ils ? Comment ont-ils fait ? Sans trop de surprise, aucun n'a connu son partenaire sur internet, mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher de boire avidement tous les conseils qu'elle pouvait avoir. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Évangéline se disait que peut-être elle aussi pourrait connaître le grand amour. Peut-être. C'était déjà plus optimiste que son " jamais ".  
Elle s'était dit qu'après l'exposition, elle commencerait à parler surdité avec George, voir comment il en parlait. S'il n'était pas quelqu'un de tolérant ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer plus de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle était sourde, mais peut-être qu'en lui disant avant qu'il ne découvre par lui-même, il ne lui en voudrait pas trop ?

Et puis il a fallu qu'il vienne au vernissage. Il a beau dire dans ses messages que sa surdité ne le gêne pas, elle a bien vu son expression se briser quand il a compris.  
Le fait qu'elle ai fui la confrontation toute la soirée fait que maintenant, elle n'ose plus lui parler. Comment l'affronter alors qu'elle a choisi la solution de facilité (comme d'habitude) ?

George a raison au fond, il faudrait qu'ils en parlent tranquillement. Qu'ils échangent ce qu'ils pensent. De toute façon, c'est une grande célébrité. Ils vont s'expliquer, s'échanger quelques messages et il l'oubliera. Qu'est-ce qu'un musicien ferait de l'amitié d'une sourde ? Au final, c'était écrit d'avance.

Ce n'est peut-être pas très gentil de l'ignorer sciemment, mais Évangéline ne veut rien espérer de plus de lui, ne veut pas être blessée.  
Au final, elle s'est auto-persuadée que c'est mieux comme ça.  
Même si elle en rêvait secrètement, ils n'auraient jamais pu être plus que des amis.  
La musique, c'est plus que sa passion, c'est sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'une sourde peut faire avec un musicien ?

Elle pose son assiette au fonds de son évier. La vaisselle pourra attendre. Elle grimace en retournant dans son salon-atelier. Non, mais franchement, à quoi pensait-elle ? Éve décroche un tableau en cours de séchage du mur et le retourne sur la table. Un oiseau éventré. Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut pour ses futures peintures.

* * *

" De : George L.  
Objet : Beyond

Je suppose que tu m'ignores maintenant … Un mois est passé depuis ton dernier message. Je n'ai plus trop d'espoir que tu me renvoies un message maintenant.

Sache que le jour où tu voudras me reparler, je serais là.

Passe une bonne journée.

George. "

* * *

Évangéline s'essuie le visage. Voilà que son dernier message l'a faite pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Enfin. Il laisse tomber. D'un côté, elle est attristée de le voir baisser les bras. D'un autre côté, elle est rassurée de le voir passer à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'elle qu'elle soit incapable de savoir ce qu'elle veut ?

Tout fini par passer dans la vie. Leur amitié a certainement été l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée ses dernières années, mais ce n'était pas une amitié faite pour durer. Trop de cachotteries. Maintenant elle sait d'autant plus qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement des choses.

Les journées sans attendre de messages de sa part sont terriblement longues. Est-ce que ses journées étaient aussi vide de sens avant qu'elle ne le rencontre ? Sans doute. On ne peut pas vraiment être nostalgique de ce qu'on ne connaît pas et avant George, elle n'avait personne pour accompagner ses journées.

Est-elle devenue aussi dépendante que ça ? Visiblement.

* * *

George observe son téléphone. Les fans se déchaînent sur les réseaux sociaux. Depuis un mois, il est redevenu très actif. Les photos qu'il n'envoie plus à Évangéline, il les met sur Instagram. Et comme ça, les fans du groupe sont de nouveaux heureux. Pas qu'ils étaient tristes de le voir moins actif, mais disons que sa communauté adore le voir plusieurs fois par jour.  
Et George ? Il ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire.  
Qu'est-ce qui a si mal tourné ? Ne pas lui dire qu'il était dans un groupe mondialement connu a certes était une grossière erreur, mais ce n'est pas que ça, si ? Il a beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne comprend pas.

Il a fini par arrêter de lui envoyer des messages. À quoi bon si elle ne lui répond pas. Est-ce qu'elle les a lus ? Il n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'au final, continuer à la harceler ne la fera pas revenir. Si elle veut revenir vers lui, elle le fera. Éve n'a pas besoin de lui.

" On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. " annonce Gustave soudainement.  
" Quoi ? Mais on a fait que trois morceaux !  
\- En trois heures. Tu n'as pas la tête à ça, tu enchaînes les erreurs grossières, ça m'énerve. "  
George observe son ami le blondinet, en perte de mot. Le batteur grogne dans sa barbe et se passe une main sur le visage.  
" C'est pas toi directement qui m'énerve. C'est plutôt la situation dans laquelle tu es. "  
Le bassiste pose sa basse sur son stand et regarde une nouvelle fois son téléphone, vérifiant qu'elle n'a pas tenté de le contacter.  
" J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé … " continue le blond.  
" Et moi donc … "  
C'est devenu le sujet principal du mois passé, Évangéline, la peintre qui ignore maintenant George.

" Au moins, maintenant, on est sûr que c'est une personne réelle et qu'elle n'était pas amie avec toi juste pour le groupe. " tente de dédramatiser Gustave.  
Oui, maintenant ils en sont sûrs, mais à quel prix ? Est-ce que s'il n'était pas allé à ce vernissage elle aurait fini par lui dire qu'elle était sourde ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fini par lui dire quel est son groupe, exactement ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient une chance d'être plus que des amis ?  
Tout est possible.

" Allez, on va aller boire une bière, je t'invite. "

* * *

" De : Gustave S.  
Objet : George

Salut Évangéline.

On se connaît pas, j'ai pris ton adresse e-mail perso dans le téléphone de George. Il ne le sait pas, ne lui en veut pas.

Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je ne sais que ce que George veut bien me dire. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi et d'après ce que je sais sur toi, toi aussi tu l'appréciais. Je sais pas quelle erreur il a fait lors de ton vernissage (j'ai vu les photos d'ailleurs, bravo, ça avait l'air fantastique), mais on est dans ce groupe depuis qu'on est jeune ado, on a pas grandi comme les autres jeunes de notre âge et on a certainement des grosses lacunes dans les relations sociales. Quoi qu'ai fait de déplacer George, il a besoin de savoir. Il a besoin d'arrêter de t'attendre et de tourner la page. Ou de reprendre vos échanges de messages.

Quoi que tu décides, je connais assez George pour savoir qu'il respectera ton choix.

Mais il faut que vous en parliez. C'est pas sain pour lui de le laisser se torturer comme ça. Il a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé au vernissage.

Et si tu veux pas lui en parler, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ? Je ne jugerais pas. J'essaye d'aider un pote. Tu comprends ?

Merci d'avance à toi.

Bonne journée.

Gustave. "


	9. Voit

Chapitre 9  
Voit

* * *

Gustave a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Est-elle sérieusement sérieuse ?

" De : Évangéline T.  
Objet : Re: George

Bonjour Gustave,

Je suis désolée d'apprendre que George ne va pas bien. Sur les réseaux sociaux, il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais maintenant que j'ai lu ton mail, je comprends que je n'aurais rien dû assumer. George fait partie d'un groupe célèbre et est donc une personne publique. Je comprends mieux la décision des jumeaux de revenir en France plus tôt que prévue. Je suis heureuse de savoir George si bien entouré.

Je sais bien que ma façon de gérer toute cette histoire laisse plus qu'à désirer, mais c'est ma première véritable amitié que j'ai et comme George, je manque grandement d'expériences et de codes sociaux.

Il faut qu'on en parle. Je suis totalement d'accord.  
Plus que pour George, j'ai grandement besoin de me débarrasser de cette épée de Damoclès qui m'empêche de travailler.

Je suis cependant incapable de savoir par où commencer.

J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas où j'en suis ni ce que je veux.

Je suis terrorisée.

Je suis désolée de le dire, mais maintenant que c'est écrit, je ne veux pas l'effacer. Je ne suis qu'une idiote immature.  
Pardon.

Je sais qu'on est pas ami, on ne se connaît même pas (même si George parle souvent de toi), mais, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? Continue de soutenir George. Je l'ai appris il y a peu, mais maintenant, je sais que les vrais amis sont importants.

Je ne sais pas quand je le ferais, mais je recontacterais George dans le futur.

Merci à toi de t'inquiéter pour lui.

Évangéline. "

Gustave rit nerveusement. Sérieusement ?

Que ce soit Évangéline ou George, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. On dirait deux chatons mouillés qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de comment se sécher et sont incapable de demander de l'aide.  
Il ne connaît pas la jeune fille, mais il sent bien dans le mail qu'elle n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait.  
Le jeune homme enchaîne quelques descentes de Toms en accélérant autant qu'il en est capable pour évacuer sa frustration. Par chance, il est seul dans la salle de répétition, on ne lui posera pas de questions sur son acte soudain.

George est clairement amoureux et a le cœur brisé.  
Quels que soient les sentiments d'Évangéline à l'égard du bassiste, elle semble paralysée, incapable de réagir correctement. De ce qu'il sait, elle n'a pas vraiment de proches. Si elle reste seule, elle ne risque pas d'avancer dans ses réflexions. Cela fait déjà un mois qu'ils la laissent tranquilles. Gustave lui proposerait bien d'en parler avec elle, mais il est dans le camp de George quoi qu'il arrive, est-il vraiment la personne la plus adaptée pour lui parler et la conseiller ? Il risquerait plus que fortement de l'encourager à reprendre contacte avec George, mais est-ce vraiment la solution la plus adaptée pour elle ?

Que faut-il faire quand deux personnes doivent parler, mais refusent de le faire ?  
" Les enfermer ensemble dans un placard. " lui souffle une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Julien.

* * *

Évangéline fixe l'hôtel d'un mauvais œil. Alice ne l'attend pas et entre dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle secoue la tête, resserre contre elle son sac à main et la suit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit d'accepter l'invitation de Gustave ? Elle ne le connaît pas. Cependant, il a fait le déplacement jusque dans sa ville pour la voir. Ce matin, il lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il était à l'hôtel près de la sortie de la ville et qu'il l'attendrait toute la journée, ils ont à discuter et il est là pour l'aider à reprendre contacte avec George. Il a aussi indiqué que si elle ne venait pas, il embaucherait quelqu'un pour trouver où elle habite et la traîner de force jusqu'à lui. Elle ne sait pas s'il en est capable, mais étrangement, elle ne veut pas le découvrir.

Au comptoir, Alice lui sourit de façon rassurante.  
Que fait l'interprète avec Éve ? Simple, elle ne voulait pas se déplacer à la rencontre d'un illustre inconnu sans avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Alice est donc là pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Gustave et l'aider en cas de pépin, mais aussi pour lui permettre de communiquer. La trentenaire ne restera pas, après tout on est samedi, elle a bien voulu l'aider, mais elle a aussi une vie de famille. Cependant, elle a bien fait comprendre à Éve qu'elle était heureuse de la voir enfin bouger pour rattraper ses erreurs, surtout qu'elle comprends bien combien que la situation est compliquée pour l'artiste.

Alice lui signe qu'elles vont attendre ici, Gustave a été prévenue de leur arrivée et est-ce que tu peux vérifier que tu as bien ton bipeur, ton téléphone et son chargeur s'il te plaît ? Évangéline hoche nerveusement la tête, signe qu'elle vérifie et en effet, fouille dans son sac. Elle présente à son accompagnatrice le bipeur, le téléphone et son chargeur et montre discrètement une bombe au poivre en souriant timidement. Éve voit Alice rire en prenant la bombe. Elle s'attend à des reproches, après tout c'est illégale d'en transporter (elle le sait bien, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de vouloir se défendre en cas de soucis). Contre toute attente, Alice glisse la bombe au poivre dans la poche de pantalon de l'artiste.  
* Ce sera plus rapide d'accès. * explique-t-elle.  
Elle a raison.

Un jeune homme blond qu'Évangéline reconnaît comme le batteur du groupe Dévastation d'anniversaire est à leur côté. Elle le voit les saluer et elle fait de même en souriant nerveusement. Son ventre semble vouloir lui faire vomir le peu qu'elle a avalé ce matin.  
* Comment vas-tu ? * lui demande-t-elle. Elle voit le visage de Gustave se tourner vers l'interprète qui se place à côté de lui. Ainsi, Éve a les deux personnes dans son champ de vision et elle peut lire la réponse du batteur, pendant que ce dernier gigote sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise de ne plus avoir Alice en face de lui.  
* Regarde-moi. C'est avec moi que tu parles. * signe l'artiste-peintre en tentant de garder le sourire. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle est habituée, c'est qu'on regarde plus son interprète qu'elle dans une discussion avec sa personne. Elle voit Alice traduire longuement et tenir une discussion avec le batteur, bien entendue la sourde n'entends pas un mot de ce qui se dit, mais elle se doute bien qu'Alice est en train d'expliquer la bienséance lors d'un échange avec une personne sourde accompagnée d'un interprète. Gustave offre alors un sourire timide pendant qu'Alice traduit qu'il est désolé et débutant dans l'exercice.

Après avoir longuement échangé avec Gustave à l'oral, puis avec Évangéline en langue des signes, Alice semble convaincue que tout ira bien. Elle fait la bise à Éve après l'avoir rassuré que tout ira bien une dernière fois et sort de l'hôtel.

Le ventre d'Éve se tord une nouvelle fois. Déjà ? Elle ne les accompagne pas jusqu'à la chambre ?

En se tournant vers Gustave, elle observe qu'il a sorti son téléphone et lui présente l'objet. Il a lancé une application bloc-note.  
" Tu préfères que je t'invite à la cafétéria de l'hôtel ou tu préfères monter dans ma chambre directement ? " est écrit sur l'écran.  
Elle souffle quelques instants en tapant sa réponse sur son propre téléphone.  
" Dans la chambre directement. Alice sait que je suis là, au moindre souci, j'ai un SMS préparé pour la prévenir d'appeler la police et venir me chercher. "  
Gustave semble rire pendant qu'il lit son message. Il prend ça à la légère. De son côté, Éve est complètement affolée. Seule avec un inconnu dans un lieu inconnu. Quelle idée idiote elle a eut d'accepter la proposition.

Le blond après un geste du bras la conduit tranquillement au travers des couloirs de l'hôtel. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle remarque pour la première fois une troisième personne monter avec eux. Un téléphone apparaît dans son champ de vision et elle sursaute, avant de regarder l'écran de Gustave.  
" Mon garde du corps, il est là pour me protéger, au cas où tu décides de m'attaquer. "  
Elle hausse un sourcil en regardant le jeune homme lui offrir un sourire amusé. Qu'il arrive à faire de l'humour dans de telles conditions la fait rire doucement. Il cherche à la détendre et pour ça, elle l'apprécie.  
" Fais attention, je n'ai pas peur de faire du bruit si je décide de passer à l'action. " lui offre-t-elle en réponse juste avant que l'ascenseur ne s'immobilise et ouvre ses portes. Éve le regarde rire et sourit, contente d'avoir réussi à faire de l'humour également malgré ses nœuds à l'estomac.  
Finalement, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Gustave est aussi agréable que George quand il s'agit de converser.

Dans le couloir, elle garde un œil sur l'homme en noir les accompagnant. Il n'offre aucune expression et ne les quitte pas des yeux. Elle lui offre un sourire poli, mais timide. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est là, elle a du mal à l'ignorer et est intimidé.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une porte que Gustave ouvre. Il lui tient la porte et elle entre. Ils sont clairement dans une chambre d'hôtel : impersonnel et semblant sortir tout droit d'un catalogue de décoration. Une grande porte-fenêtre donne sur un balcon et offre une magnifique vue sur une grande partie de la ville.  
Sans se préoccuper de Gustave elle avance vers la fenêtre et observe la vie grouillante de la ville.  
Elle lâche un wow impressionné et se retourne vers le batteur qui ne la regarde pas, il discute avec quelqu'un au téléphone.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toute son anxiété temporairement oubliée revient au galop. Le jeune homme raccroche et s'empresse d'écrire quelque chose sur son téléphone et de lui présenter l'écran.  
" Désolé, j'avais un appel important à passer. J'ai pas pensé que tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui se passait. "  
Éve hoche la tête. Elle sait bien que les entendants ne comprennent pas toujours les inquiétudes qui viennent avec le fait de ne pas entendre et ne pas toujours savoir ou comprendre ce qu'il se passe.  
" Pas de soucis, préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois, que je sache ce qui se passe. " écrit-elle sur son téléphone à son attention.

" Je te laisse t'installer, Éric reste avec toi, je vais chercher quelque chose. " lit-elle sur l'écran de Gustave avant de le voir s'éloigner hors de la chambre. Chercher quoi ? Elle fronce des sourcils avant de regarder le garde du corps qui n'a pas bougé d'à côté de la porte. Il ne bouge pas d'un iota et du regard, elle observe une nouvelle fois la salle dans laquelle elle est. Où doit-elle s'installer ?

Éve remarque alors une table sur laquelle est installée un ordinateur, deux claviers et plein de câbles et boîtier étrange relié au PC. Sur la table, sont disposés plusieurs pâtisseries, des verres, des tasses et une théière, ainsi que diverses bouteilles. Deux fauteuils sont installés autour de la table. Elle a bien une petite idée de l'utilité de l'ordinateur. Si c'est ça, Gustave est vraiment un jeune homme prévenant.  
Avant de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils, elle appuie sur la barre espace d'un des claviers. Ce dernier sort de veille et affiche un logiciel de traitement de texte. Elle sourit. Gustave vient de grimper de plusieurs échelons dans son estime. Elle se penche sur la table et appuie sur une touche de l'autre clavier. Sans surprise, elle parvient à écrire un magnifique " plo " sur le logiciel.  
Parfait, ils vont pouvoir communiquer confortablement sans avoir des crampes autour de leur téléphone.  
Il a vraiment pensé à tout. Il est vraiment prêt à beaucoup pour aider George et par extension, pour l'aider.

Elle en a de la chance.

* * *

" George ?  
\- Oui Gustave ?  
\- C'est bon, j'ai fini ma sieste, tu peux venir dans le salon.  
\- Okay. "

George raccroche en grognant. Gustave et ses idées idiotes. Enfin, ça part d'un bon sentiment et il veut vraiment aider. George n'est pas sûr de comment exactement il s'est laissé traîné en voiture jusqu'à un hôtel dans la ville d'Évangéline. Gustave a eut besoin d'une sieste pour se reposer de la route, vu qu'il a refusé de laisser conduire leurs gardes du corps, mais maintenant, il est temps de faire un point sur ce qui se passe exactement. George sait que le batteur compte trouver une solution pour faire parler Évangéline, mais le bassiste n'est pas sûr du plan qui est prévu. Après tout, si elle ignore ses messages et e-mail, comment vont-ils la convaincre de lui parler ?

Après un mois à gérer seul toute cette affaire, il est cependant content de voir que Gustave ne compte pas abandonner et est prêt à l'aider.  
Ce n'était clairement pas dans le programme du week-end, mais le changement de décor lui fait du bien, il doit l'avouer.

Que font-ils ici, cependant ? C'est une question qui n'a pas encore de réponse, mais maintenant que Gustave est bien reposé et n'est pas concentré sur la circulation de la route, il compte bien avoir une réponse.  
Si l'idée est de débarquer à l'improviste chez elle, il est déjà prêt à refuser. Au vu de sa réaction au vernissage, arriver chez elle par surprise est bien la pire des solutions possibles.

George ouvre la porte de sa chambre et entre dans le salon de la suite qu'ils partagent tous les deux.  
" Alors, tu vas m'expli- " ses mots meurent à l'instant où il les vocalise.

Gustave n'est pas là, sur la table prêt d'un ordinateur plein de câble et de diverses boissons et pâtisseries se trouve une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns : Évangéline. Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois en vraie, mais il est capable de reconnaître son profil sans soucis. Elle s'agite dans son siège et quand elle finit de poser son sac au pied du fauteuil, remarque enfin sa présence dans la pièce et se fige comme un lapin face à des phares de camions.

George porte sa main à son menton et écarte le bras, paume ouverte. Bonjour. Il sait que ça veut dire bonjour. Il a parcouru de nombreuses nuit des chaînes Youtubes parlant de langue des signes français pour tenter de comprendre Éve et il a appris quelques mots au passage.  
Après une longue hésitation, elle le salue également.  
Quel est le plan de Gustave ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Il referme la porte derrière lui et cherche ce qu'il doit faire. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Sa main droite forme un puit et il forme un cercle avec sa main sur l'emplacement de son cœur.  
Je suis désolé.  
Il s'excuse pour lui avoir caché son groupe de musique dans les détails. Il s'excuse pour être venu à l'improviste la voir lors de son vernissage. Il s'excuse pour la situation dans laquelle ils sont maintenant.

Elle penche la tête et semble réfléchir, en regardant en biais la porte d'entrée de leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle sursaute soudainement et foudroie du regard ses genoux.  
À quoi peut-elle bien penser ? La jeune femme laisse alors tomber son front sur la table.

" Ça va ?! " panique-t-il. En quelque enjambés, il est à côté d'elle et il lui prend les épaules pour l'aider. Est-ce qu'elle fait un malaise ? Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle a déjà bondi hors du fauteuil en hurlant de peur, le faisant reculer de plusieurs centimètres en raclant contre le sol et elle lui tape les mains, le faisant reculer d'un pas, il lève les mains en l'air. Elle respire vivement, les mains plaquées contre sa poitrine, elle semble terrorisée, mais elle le foudroie du regard.  
Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui vient de se passer, mais une chose est sûre, il vient de faire une gaffe. Pour changer.  
Elle signe rapidement des choses, mais il ne comprend rien.  
" Évangéline, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu essayes de me dire. " tente-t-il d'expliquer, en perte totale de repère. Mains encore en l'air, elle arrête de parler et le regarde, interdite.

Il la regarde enfoncer son visage dans ses mains en grognant. Il l'observe alors replacer son fauteuil à sa place initial et sans le quitter des yeux, elle tapote le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Est-ce une invitation à s'asseoir avec elle ?  
Hésitant, il avance vers le siège et s'assoit en même temps qu'elle. Sans attendre, elle approche l'un des claviers sur la table d'elle et commence à écrire.

" Désolée de ma réaction, mais ne me touche pas quand je ne m'y attends pas, si je ne te vois pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais et c'est anxiogène. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, je suis facilement stressée. "  
Oh. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas s'approcher, mais il aurait dû y penser. Elle le regarde, avec un sourire timide.  
Il enchaîne les gaffes, il ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais elle est là, sûrement suite à une magouille de Gustave et elle semble prête à lui parler. C'est plus que ce qu'il n'espérait, de pouvoir échanger avec elle et peut-être réparer leur amitié. Si elle le veut bien.  
Il observe les différents câblages et le boîtier près de l'ordinateur. Visiblement, Gustave a tout prévu. Il tape une lettre sur le second clavier et en voyant qu'en effet, il peut écrire à la suite d'Éve, il approche le clavier de lui et saute deux lignes.  
" C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu faisais un malaise et j'ai mal réagi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Comme au vernissage. Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. "  
Il la regarde grimacer pendant qu'elle lit ce qu'il écrit. Il saute deux lignes pour l'inviter à répondre. La jeune femme le regarde de travers, avant de hocher la tête, visiblement plus pour elle-même que pour son bénéfice.

" Tu es mon premier ami totalement extérieur à la communauté sourde, tu vas faire beaucoup d'erreur de réactions, essaye de comprendre et d'apprendre de tes erreurs et ça ira mieux. Je vais faire aussi beaucoup d'erreurs, j'essayerais également d'apprendre et je suis désolée par avance. "  
Le cœur du jeune homme bondit de joie en lisant le mot ami. Ils sont encore amis ? Elle semble hésitante pendant qu'elle continue d'écrire et elle se mord les lèvres, lui jetant des petits coups d'œil de façon régulière.  
" Je suis désolée de ma réaction au vernissage. J'ai totalement paniqué et ensuite, je n'ai pas trouvé de manière satisfaisante pour reprendre contacte. Je suis nulle et je suis désolée. "  
Elle saute deux lignes et il la regarde. Sa main droite forme un rond et trace un cercle autour de son cœur avec un sourire timide. Elle est désolée et lui dit autant par texte qu'en langue des signes.

Ils se sourient timidement.  
Oui, c'était une très mauvaise première rencontre. George n'a sans doute pas eu la meilleure idée en débarquant à l'improviste, mais Évangéline n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer pendant un mois. George n'aurait pas dû lui cacher son groupe de musique, mais elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher qu'elle était sourde.  
Cependant, grâce à Gustave, ils ont l'occasion d'enfin en parler.

Où est-il d'ailleurs ?  
" Je vais demander où est Gustave. " écrit-il rapidement sur le clavier. Éve hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle doit aussi se demander où il est.  
Il sort son téléphone et appel son ami.

" Aloooors ? " demande Gustave dès qu'il décroche.  
" C'était ça ton plan ? Nous mettre ensemble dans la même pièce pour qu'on parle ?  
\- Farpaitement. C'est bon, vous parlez ?  
\- Oui, plus ou moins. T'es où ?  
\- À la cafétéria. Ils font une petite tarte aux noix dé-li-cieuse ! Il y en a sur la table, servez-vous ! Il y a plein de choses, je savais pas trop ce qu'Évangéline aimait. Prenez tout votre temps, je vais prendre ton garde du corps pour aller me balader, Éric reste avec vous. Expliquez-vous, je reviendrais dans la soirée. "  
Et avec ça, Gustave raccroche. George observe son téléphone. C'est vraiment un bon ami. Même si ses méthodes sont peu orthodoxes.

" Il nous laisse la chambre pour discuter. On a de quoi goûter :p. " écrit-il sur le clavier en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Il sursaute quand il l'entend rire. Elle fait si peu de bruit, mais il est ravi de la voir se détendre.

" Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! J'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de venir ici que je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé. "  
Elle appuie deux fois sur la barre entrée et elle se lève pour se servir une tasse de thé et après quelques secondes de délibération, s'empare d'un muffin aux pépites de chocolat. Éve lui présente alors une tasse vide avec un geste de la main qu'il pense traduire par " Tu en veux ? ".  
" Non, merci. " il lui répond avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne l'entend pas et secouer négativement la tête en souriant. Elle hausse les épaules et repose la tasse pendant qu'il prend une bière et s'en sert un verre. Il prend un autre muffin pour lui.

Il la regarde, elle lui sourit en levant sa tasse. Il fait de même avec son verre.  
" Santé ! " s'exclame-t-il. Il se doute bien qu'elle ne l'entend pas, mais elle n'arrête pas de sourire et il la voit signer quelque chose de sa main libre. Quoi que ce soit, ça doit être quelque chose de similaire et ils boivent ensemble une gorgée de leur boisson respective.

Pendant qu'il mange son muffin, il l'observe écrire. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait et marque des pauses pour boire son thé ou prendre une bouchée de son propre muffin.

" Je suis sourde suite à une méningite qui a endommagé mon nerf auditif, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surdité de perceptions. Ça a été progressif. Je suis donc capable d'oraliser, mais étant incapable de m'entendre, je déteste ça, surtout la réaction des gens à ma voix et mon accent sourd. Je peux aussi lire sur les lèvres, mais pas quand je stresse et si on me laisse le temps de le faire, c'est très fatiguant cependant et je ne comprends pas grand chose au final. En public le plus simple est d'utiliser un téléphone portable pour discuter si tu ne connais pas la LSF. "  
Elle marque une pause, mais ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et finit son muffin. Il est content qu'elle lui explique d'elle-même ses préférences pour discuter et d'où vient sa surdité, ça l'empêchera de le demander lui-même, vu qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'idée de comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Par ses explications, elle lui retire une sacrée épine du pied.  
" Tu me prends pas en pitié et on a des conversations normales. C'est ça qui me plaît dans nos échanges de messages. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas que tu sache que je suis sourde. Dès que les gens apprennent que je suis sourde, ils finissent par ne plus me parler comme si j'étais une personne normale.  
Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché. Au début, c'était juste parce que je pensais que tu étais un inconnu qui te lasserais et après, je savais pas trop comment te le dire … Je voulais, mais j'attendais de savoir ce que tu pensais de la surdité avant. Et t'as débarqué au vernissage et j'ai totalement et simplement perdu pied et paniqué.  
Je voulais pas que notre amitié se dégrade. Je voulais pas te perdre. Je t'ai vu grimacer quand t'as comprit que j'étais sourde et à ce moment, j'ai perdu espoir que tu puisses continuer d'être ami avec moi.  
Après ça, j'ai pas réussis à te reparler sans paniquer. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te répondre, mais à chaque fois, j'ai pas réussi à envoyer le message.  
Et Gustave m'a demandé de te parler, pour qu'on s'explique et c'est à ça que sert mon gros pavé.  
Il m'a invité pour lui parler à lui, à la base, mais je suis heureuse de se retournement de situation, finalement.  
Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée de ma réaction qui a été plus qu'immature. J'ai mal réagis sur toute la ligne. "

Évangéline saute deux lignes, lui indiquant que c'est à son tour de parler. Elle ne le regarde pas, sourcils froncés et prends une tartelette aux fraises.  
Il la détaille quelques instants.  
Elle n'est clairement pas à l'aise, mais elle n'a à aucun moment semblé indiquer qu'elle compte mettre fin à leur amitié et elle semble prête à discuter calmement, à s'excuser, pour l'opportunité de continuer à être son amie.  
Il lui offre un grand sourire qu'elle semble voir puisqu'elle sourit timidement à sa tartelette.

Il avale une grande rasade de sa bière. À lui de s'expliquer et s'excuser maintenant.  
" Je t'ai caché le nom du groupe et sa réelle popularité parce que j'ai aucun véritable ami. Tout le monde veut être ami avec moi pour mon argent, ma célébrité, je sais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi, mais c'est jamais d'être moi-même. Avec toi, j'en avais la possibilité. T'es ma première amie après Gustave, Julien et Clément. Je t'avoue que j'avais pas envie de t'en parler. Sauf que t'es devenue plus qu'une bonne amie et que je me voyais pas te le cacher. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue te rencontrer au vernissage, pour tout te dire et apprendre à mieux te connaître. "  
Il s'arrête de taper quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il lui dit qu'il pense avoir des sentiments pour elle … ? Non. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ils se reparlent à peine après un mois d'incompréhension. Peut-être plus tard, mais pour le moment, il faut laisser l'amitié revenir où elle en était avant leur pause.  
" J'ai été très surpris que tu sois sourde, parce que je m'y attendais pas, surtout vu toutes les conversations qu'on a eut sur la musique. Tu m'as toujours semblé t'y connaître vachement en musique. Du coup, que tu sois sourde, ça m'a vraiment choqué. Mais ça change pas le fonds de notre amitié, j'aime nos conversations et tes réflexions, même si tu n'entends rien.  
J'aurais dû te prévenir que je venais, ça t'aurais permit de moins stressé ou je sais pas, mais j'aurais pas dû te faire une surprise comme ça. Je pensais vraiment pas à mal. Je suis désolé également et j'espère aussi qu'on pourra reprendre notre amitié. "

Il saute deux lignes et l'observe pendant qu'elle finit de lire. Éve tourne le visage vers lui. Elle semble aussi soulagée que lui.  
" Je te pardonne, alors, ami ? " écrit-elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Gustave revient enfin à l'hôtel, la nuit tombe et George et Évangéline mange des nouilles dans des bols en cartons devant un film d'animation sous-titré, tous les deux avachis dans le canapé.

George met en pause le film et Évangéline tourne la tête vers son voisin de canapé, puis vers la porte pour sourire à Gustave et lui faire un grand signe de la main.  
" On regarde Paprika, on en est qu'au début du film et l'eau de la bouilloire est encore chaude, tu viens ? " propose le brun.

Gustave ne sait pas comment l'après-midi s'est passé pour les deux loustics, mais visiblement, il a eut raison de les forcer à discuter.

* * *

 **Est-ce que mes ados de 20 ans sont des gamins de mentalement 14 ans ? Oui, j'aime mes enfants immatures.**


	10. À tes côtés

Chapitre 10  
À tes côtés

* * *

Trois mois ont passé depuis leur retrouvaille. Le téléphone de George sonne régulièrement dû à des messages d'Évangéline. Celui de Gustave sonne de temps à autre pour la même raison. Les jumeaux sont enfin rentrés en France. Le groupe a désormais une discussion Skype à cinq participants.  
Doucement, mais sûrement, Évangéline a surmonté sa timidité et est devenue une présence dans le groupe. Elle donne toujours son avis sur la musique, mais maintenant sur les paroles et George a arrêté de lui envoyer des musiques, il lui envoie directement les paroles (en français quand la chanson est étrangère).

Ils ont bien entendus eu d'autres échanges houleux. George a appris que proposer de payer pour une opération était une insulte. Évangéline peut se payer une opération si vraiment tel était son désir, merci bien, elle n'est peut-être pas la fille de Crésus, mais elle n'est pas pauvre.  
Cependant, elle s'est acheté des enceintes avec une grande surface membrané (que sa voisine lui a réglé au bon volume sonore) pour sentir la musique et George a appris à faire des vidéos pour lui faire défiler les paroles en rythme sur un son qu'il remixe pour elle.  
Évangéline s'est aussi re-penché sur les clips pour personne malentendante qu'elle ignorait jusque-là et le groupe a découvert ce pan entier de la musique qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'alors. C'est Clément, le parolier du groupe, qui a redécouvert le sens du mot rythme.

Étrangement, le fait que le groupe Dévastation d'anniversaire ai commencé à publier leurs chansons et leurs clips remixé pour les personnes malentendante a crée pas mal de bruits autour d'eux, pour le plus grand plaisir du manager du groupe.

George sait qu'Évangéline a enfin parlé de lui à ses parents. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça change dans leur relation, mais il est heureux de ne plus être un secret pour eux.  
Il a eut du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en tamponnait le coquillard avec une patte d'alligator femelle qu'elle soit sourde, mais maintenant qu'elle en est convaincue, elle est beaucoup plus proche de lui.

Son téléphone vibre et il observe son écran afficher une photo d'un serpent avec des bras dessiné sur lui, le tout donnant l'impression d'un serpent qui lui sourit, bras en l'air. Il sourit et va pour montrer l'image aux membres du groupe quand il se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas encore dans la salle de répétition.

Où sont-ils ? Tous en retard ?

* * *

Évangéline sort du train, enfonçant une nouvelle fois ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Ce sont des inventions bénies qui font que la plupart des gens n'essayent pas de lui parler et lui épargne du stress non-nécessaire. Elle s'écarte de la voie et attends tranquillement assise sur sa valise que la foule se dissipe, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.  
Sur Tumblr, elle tombe sur une photo retouchée d'un serpent levant des bras dessiné en bâton vers le ciel. Cela la fait sourire, alors elle l'envoie sur Skype à George, ça le fera rire.  
Depuis son départ ce matin, elle a continué à lui parler comme un lundi normal. Il ne se doute pas qu'elle soit en train de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est parfait.

Trois paires de pieds arrivent devant elle et elle lève les yeux vers Gustave et deux gens qu'elle n'a vu qu'en photo jusque-là : Clément et Julien.  
Elle leur dit bonjour et ils lui rendent le geste. C'est un des rares qu'ils connaissent. Éve retire ses écouteurs des oreilles et observe le regard curieux de Julien.  
" Comment vous allez ? " écrit-elle sur son téléphone, avant de le tourner tour à tour vers les trois jeunes.  
Elle prend sa valise et commence à suivre Gustave pendant que Clément s'occupe d'écrire leurs réponses sur son téléphone pour lui montrer.  
" Gustave est heureux de te revoir et a hâte de voir la tronche de George, Julien et moi sommes ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance. Julien se demande pourquoi tu as des écouteurs. " est la réponse qu'elle lit sur le téléphone du chanteur. Derrière eux, deux hommes en noirs les suivent. Éve sait qu'il s'agit de leur garde du corps et les ignore plus ou moins.  
" Je suis enchantée également de vous voir en vraie enfin ! Les écouteurs, c'est pour éviter que les gens cherchent à me parler. " écrit-elle rapidement. Elle observe Clément lire à haute-voix, pour reprendre son téléphone et écrire dessus. Ils semblent tous converser et plus d'une fois, elle observe les traits du bruns s'énerver pour reprendre son écriture plus rapidement.  
" On va aller directement à la salle de répétition surprendre George. Gustave te demande de laisser ta valise dans le coffre de sa voiture, on te déposera après chez George. C'est soirée pyjama ce soir, Gustave a sélectionné plein de films et on a prévu de la bière et plein de junk-food. On dort tous chez George. "  
Éve hoche la tête, ça lui va comme programme.

Ils arrivent à une voiture familiale noire aux vitres noires. Gustave lui prend sa valise après quelques gestes brouillons lui demandant sa permission et la glisse dans le coffre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre dans le véhicule et s'échangent des messages sur une conversation Skype sans George. Ils vibrent tous dans leur siège, George vient de remarquer qu'ils sont en retard et ne se doutent de rien. C'est un moment précieux.

Enfin, ils se garent près d'un bâtiment en béton en plein centre-ville. Personne ne fait attention à eux pendant qu'ils arrêtent enfin de discuter par téléphone.

Gustave invite Évangéline à le suivre et elle observe du coin de l'œil les jumeaux la suivre.  
Il pousse une nouvelle porte et elle observe le dos de George, il est sur un clavier plein de boutons étranges, une table de mixage sans doute. Elle voit d'abord Gustave se poser à côté d'elle en parlant, avant que l'attention de George ne pivote vers eux.

Éve lui offre un magnifique sourire en le voyant et avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de finir de signer son bonjour, il commence à signer. Elle le regarde en clignant des yeux.  
* Je suis heureux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? *  
Les mouvements sont quelque peu hasardeux, mais elle sourit à pleine dent. Il a commencé des cours de LSF pour pouvoir converser avec elle plus facilement et sans avoir toujours les yeux rivés à un écran. Elle est ravie qu'il puisse commencer à lui parler.  
* Surprise ! * signe-t-elle en réponse. Elle l'observe parler avec les autres membres de son groupe, mais avec plaisir elle observe qu'il balbutie et trébuche sur certains mots à l'oral pendant qu'il tente de traduire ce qui se passe à Éve.  
Plus d'une fois, elle se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Ses phrases ne font pas souvent sens. Elle doute vraiment qu'un poussin ait voulu ouvrir l'arbre de Julien. George fait l'effort cependant. Trois mois de cours ne suffisent pas à en faire un interprète, mais il tente de lui partager la conversation.  
Il finit par lever les mains au ciel, impuissant et sortir son téléphone, abandonnant ses efforts. Évangéline sort également le sien.

Évetoile : Merci de prendre le temps de m'inclure dans la conversation.  
George : Désolé, je suis pas aussi bon que je l'espérais. Les gars m'ont expliqué que tu restes toute la semaine chez moi et que tu vas assister à la répétition.

Éve lui sourit et observe la pièce, pendant que les garçons discutent entre eux et s'installent, chacun derrière son instrument.  
Elle installe une chaise pliante qu'elle a trouvée contre un mur près des enceintes et observe Julien lui tendre quelque chose. Éve penche la tête sur le côté et lui signe que merci, elle n'en aura pas besoin. Le visage du guitariste se décompose quelques instants quand il comprend qu'elle ne compte pas les prendre.  
" T'as beau être sourde, tu restes sensible aux acouphènes et autres soucis d'oreille interne. " écrit Julien sur son téléphone. Oh. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, n'écoutant jamais de musique ou n'étant jamais été à des concerts. Éve lui prend alors les boule quies et l'observe lui expliquer par geste comment les installer correctement. Pour sa part, il semble en avoir des plastiques qui pendent autour de son cou.  
" C'est des protections auditives moulées à mon oreille. " écrit-il sur son téléphone après avoir remarqué son regard curieux et elle hoche la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée que ça existait comme protection, mais ça évite de jeter une multitude de boules quies et comprends l'intérêt.

Une main sur l'enceinte, Évangéline observe avec délice ce groupe autrefois inconnu répéter. Avec attention, elle les écoute et découvre avec grande curiosité son cœur battre en rythme avec les percussions de la batterie. Elle retire sa main de l'enceinte et tentativement, la porte à son cœur. Son corps tout entier semble ressentir la musique, elle n'est pas obligée de toucher la membrane vibrante de l'enceinte.  
Son regard coule vers Clément qui lui fait un clin d'œil avant de se tourner franchement vers elle. De leur position, elle voit clairement ses lèvres et si elle se concentre, elle peut lire ce qu'il chante sur ses lèvres.  
Des larmes lui montent aux yeux.  
* Merci * signe-t-elle en mimant la phrase comme une personne vocalisante.

Cette après-midi, Éve découvre la musique comme elle ne l'a jamais connu.

* * *

Arrivé le soir, Évangéline se laisse tomber sur le lit qu'elle va occuper cette semaine. Elle est exténuée. Découvrir autant de nouvelles personnes et tenter toute la soirée de rester attentive aux conversations l'a privé de toute énergie.  
Elle envoie un message à ses parents pour les rassurer et observe les lumières clignoter au plafond.

À l'entrée, George est lui aussi en pyjama et elle lui sourit en lui signant de rentrer.  
* Tu vas bien ? * signe-t-elle en le voyant hésitant et les yeux baissés.  
* Silence. * lui répond-il de façon hésitante. Il faudra qu'elle lui apprenne plus de vocabulaire. Heureusement qu'elle sait qu'il est débutant, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de parler. Elle se redresse, assise en tailleur sur son lit. George s'accroupit face à elle et fronce les sourcils, il souffle plusieurs fois avant de commencer à signer ce qui ressemble à un discours appris par cœur.  
* Je ne veux pas te déranger et je ne veux pas non plus rester trop longtemps. Je suis seulement ici pour te dire : je suis là si tu veux, peu importe où tu es, regarde autour de toi et tu me verras ; si tu tends la main je te soutiendrai. Évangéline, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? *

Impassible, elle l'observe. Est-ce qu'il vient de faire ce qu'elle pense qu'il vient de faire ?  
Éve se laisse glisser au sol en face de lui. Il la regarde avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'inquiétude.  
Évangéline signe doucement son nom, avant de signer * C'est mon nom. *  
Jusque-là, il ne signait pas, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui révéler son nom de sourde, celui dont elle se sert dans la communauté sourde, celui qui la définit, mais maintenant, lui aussi signe et il est grand-temps qu'elle lui indique son nom, ne serais-ce que pour lui éviter d'épeler à chaque fois qu'il parle d'elle les dix lettres de son prénom. Il répète doucement le signe et Éve sourit. Elle attrape son téléphone resté sur le lit pour écrire. Elle ne veut rien laisser au hasard et ne pas avoir de doute.  
" Je veux juste en être sûre, tu viens de me demander d'être en couple avec toi ? " elle lui montre l'écran et le regarde déglutir en hochant la tête. Il cherche à lui prendre le téléphone des mains, sans doute pour lui répondre et elle le laisse le prendre.  
Doucement, elle porte une main sur sa joue et il se fige. Elle avait quelques doutes, elle n'était pas sûre, mais s'il lui demande, c'est que lui aussi arbore des sentiments amoureux. Il semble comprendre ce qu'elle fait, puisqu'il se penche pour lancer le téléphone sur le lit et doucement, met ses mains autour de sa taille. C'est maladroit, mais enfin, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et elle sent sa gorge se contracter.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et observe de très près l'air étonné de George avant qu'elle ne se sente brûler.  
Pas de doute possible, elle vient bien de gémir.  
George rit contre sa gorge en lui embrassant le cou avant qu'il ne revienne l'embrasser sur la bouche. Leurs dents se rencontrent maladroitement alors qu'ils cherchent à se faire rencontrer leur langue. Évangéline a le corps entier en feu. Alors, c'est ça que ressentent les héroïnes de romans ? Elle comprend tout à fait le parallèle entre les papillons et ce qu'elle ressent au creux de son ventre.

* * *

George observe la jeune femme à ses côtés sur le lit. Les cheveux emmêlés, le pyjama maintenant froissé, elle observe le plafond, une main à ses lèvres et il sourit béatement. C'était leur premier baiser à tous les deux.

Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, il était persuadé d'avoir perdu à tout jamais son amitié. Et voilà qu'il l'a embrassé. Cerise sur le gâteau, les trois autres membres du groupe ne les ont pas dérangés.  
Il remercie silencieusement sa prof de LSF qui l'a aidé à traduire et apprendre par cœur sa tirade qu'il a sorti d'une de leur chanson. Cela a eut l'effet escompté sur Évangéline et comble du bonheur, elle aussi est amoureuse.

Elle s'active dans le lit et retrouve son téléphone portable qui est tombé par terre. Éve vient se relover contre lui et commence à écrire, il lit par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle écrit.  
" Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? "  
Pour toute réponse, il lui présente un pouce levé en l'air en lui embrassant l'épaule. Oui, il est sûr et certain de ce qu'il fait. Il n'y a qu'avec elle qu'il veut être en ce moment. Il sait bien qu'ils auront plein d'obstacle sur la route de leur couple, entre la surdité d'Évangéline et son groupe, mais elle vaut le coup de tenter l'aventure aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de lui.  
Elle continue d'écrire et il reporte son attention sur l'écran du téléphone.  
" Ta vie c'est la musique ! Je suis pas la bonne personne pour toi, il te faut un entendant pour t'accompagner, t'écouter, te c "  
Il lui retire le téléphone des mains. Non, mais.  
" Non. Il me faut quelqu'un de sourd comme un pot pour pouvoir vivre ma passion à fond et à toutes les heures du jour ou de la nuit, sans le déranger. " Il lui rend le téléphone et la laisse lire sa réponse. Elle sourit, amusée avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le téléphone reste entre eux pendant qu'ils discutent, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils s'endorment, épuisés, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

George se réveille seul dans le lit d'Évangéline. Après quelques secondes de panique, il observe que ses affaires sont encore là. Il ne l'a pas fait fuir.  
En regagnant sa chambre, il attrape par réflexe son téléphone et ouvre leur conversation Skype.

Évetoile : Je suis partie faire le marché avec ta mère.  
Évetoile : À tantôt amour !  
Évetoile : Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour les surnoms d'amour, non ?  
Évetoile : Oh, tu me diras si ça te dérange plus tard.  
Évetoile : Ah et au fait : tu ronfles.  
Évetoile : Quand tu ronfles on dirait que tu ronronnes.  
Évetoile : J'aime beaucoup.

Seul, dans sa chambre, il sourit, heureux.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir été avec moi tout au long de l'aventure, plein d'amours et de cœur sur vous !**


End file.
